1971
by Legnar
Summary: die vier Freunde Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter und Peter Pettigrew in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Seht auch Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy wieder!
1. Meetings and Hair

Zauberer und Hexen drängten sich auf Gleis neun drei viertel, Eulen fiebten, Frösche quakten, und einige entlaufene Ratten schlängelten sich durch die Fußpaare. Es war also schon laut genug ohne das weiteres Geschrei, welches gleich über das Gleis donnern sollte. "Bye, Mum." "Was schaust du denn so Sirius?!" Mrs. Black hatte eine sehr laute Stimme, die im Moment sehr zornig klang, was wohl der Grund dafür war, dass alle in ihrer näheren Umgebung aufschauten. Doch sie selbst schien nichts zu merken. "Halt deinen Kopf hoch, Junge! Du bist ein Black und solltest sie es merken lassen." Bei diesen Worten warf sie einem jungen, rothaarigen Mädchen mit leuchtend grünen Augen einen eher angewiderten Blick zu. "Das wir uns mit so was rumschlagen müssen.." Sie merkte erst jetzt, da sie nun ruhig war, dass um sie herum Stille herrschte. Was starrten sie alle so an? Ihre Grübeleien wurden unterbrochen als sie verärgert feststellen musste, dass ihr Sohn nicht mehr da stand wo er noch vor einigen Augenblicken gewesen war. Ohne noch einmal nachzuschauen, wo genau er denn war, drehte sich Mrs. Black um und verschwand hinter dem Tor. Einige Meter weiter verabschiedete sich James Potter von seinen Eltern. "Mum! Nicht hier!" James wehrte sich vehement gegen ihre Küsse. "Wir werden dich vermissen, Schatz. Ich hoffe, dass es dir so gut ergehen wird wie uns damals" Und bevor James etwas sagen konnte hatte sie ihm schon einen Schmatzer auf die Wange gedrückt. "Bestimmt" , antwortete James abwesend, denn schon war ihm ein komischer Junge aufgefallen, der nur ein Stückchen von ihm entfernt stand. Dieser Junge hatte fettiges, schwarzes Haar und einen so tiefen Ausdruck von Hass in seinen schwarzen, kalten Augen, dass James sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass irgend jemand solch einen Hass gegenüber einer anderen Person empfinden konnte. Bedrückt folgte er dem Blick des Jungen, der, wie es schien, auf ein sehr hübsches Mädchen mit roten Haaren und wunderschönen grünen Augen gerichtet war. James konnte es nicht glauben. Wieso? Doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Die Eltern des Mädchens waren wohl, nach ihrer Kleidung zu schließen, Muggel, und dann musste der Junge mit den fettigen Haaren wohl so ein aufgeblasener, Muggel - hassender, reinblütiger Zauberer sein. James wusste, dass es solche Zauberer gab, aber er hatte noch nie mit so einem gesprochen. Er wünschte der Junge würde nur etwas provozierendes tun, dann würde er ihm mal seine Meinung sagen. James' Blick war bald wieder auf den Zaubererjungen gerichtet und ohne Vorwarnung schaute ihm der Junge plötzlich in die Augen, mit exakt dem gleichen Hass in ihnen. Erst als James den Blick abwendete merkte er, dass seine Gesichtsmuskeln absolut verzogen waren und er einen ähnlich starken Blick der Ablehnung trug als er in die Augen des Jungen geschaut hatte.  
  
Er brachte sein Gepäck schon einmal in ein freies Zugabteil und kam dann noch einmal raus um mit seinen Eltern zu warten bis der Schaffner die Türen zu machte. Noch immer am verabschieden waren sich ein kleiner, etwas dickerer Junge, der nach seinem Zittern zu schließen Angst davor hatte mindestens ein halbes Jahr von seinen Eltern getrennt zu sein. Sirius sah diesen Jungen durch das Fenster in seinem Abteil zittern und fragte sich, wie jemand bloß bei seinen Eltern bleiben wollte. "Nun ja", dachte sich Sirius "vielleicht mögen seine Eltern ihn ja so sehr und haben ihn so vermuttert, dass er nichts mehr alleine machen kann." Sirius blickte weg, das wollte er nicht sehen. Eigentlich war er froh, dass er das ganze kranke Gehabe seiner Familie jetzt los war, aber sollte er nach Slytherin kommen, wie alle seine anderen Verwandten, würde ihm der Spaß an der Schule schnell vergehen. Die einzige Hoffnung, die ihn im Zug hielt war die, dass er nicht unbedingt nach Slytherin kommen muss. Alles kotzte ihn an, und er hoffte der Hut würde das merken und ihn in ein anderes Haus zu stecken. Er traute sich wieder aus dem Fenster zu schauen und sah diesmal, an dem zitternden Jungen vorbei, einen schlanken Jungen, der sehr ernsthaft drein blickte und seine Mutter umarmte. Der Junge schien sehr schwach und ausgezehrt und schien niemandem der anderen Schüler in die Augen blicken zu können. Sirius wunderte sich, was dem Jungen passiert war, dass er so ernsthaft war. Gleichzeitig fiel im auf, dass er nicht der einzige war der diesen Jungen beobachtete. Ein Junge mit rabenschwarzen , in alle Richtungen abstehendes Haar schien genauso nachdenklich zu sein wie er selbst und ohne es geschafft zu haben rechtzeitig weg zu schauen sah ihm der Junge direkt ihn die Augen. Nach nur einem Moment lächelte der Junge Sirius zu, und ohne darüber nach zu denken lächelte Sirius zurück.  
  
Der Schaffner ging mit seiner Pfeife umher und die letzten Schüler stürmten in den Zug. Der ernsthaft aussehende Junge stand plötzlich vor dem Abteil in dem Sirius alleine saß. Es schien als wollte er fragen ob er sich setzen dürfte, bekam aber kein Wort raus. Sirius glaubte der Junge sei schüchtern also sagte er: "Möchtest du dich setzten?" Der Junge sah dankbar aus und setzte sich gegenüber von Sirius ans Fenster. Sie sprachen kein Wort, bis ein Kopf mit schwarzem, verwuscheltem Haar ins Abteil schaute. "Hi!" sagte James und strahlte Sirius an, lächelte aber auch dem anderen Jungen zu. "Ihr scheint ja noch viel Platz zu haben, hättet ihr ein Problem, wenn ich mich zu euch setzten würde?" Sirius starrte ihn an. Er hatte selten einen so fröhlichen Menschen gesehen, besonders da der Junge ja keinen ernsthaften Grund hatte so fröhlich zu sein, nur den Beginn der Schule. Sirius' Gedanken mussten sich wohl deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zeigen, denn der schwarzhaarige Junge fragte in besorgtem Ton: "Ist alles okay mit dir?" Sirius, dem gerade auffiel, wie absurd es war sich über so etwas Gedanken zu machen, musste lachen. "Oh, ja mir geht's gut. Tschuldigung. War nur in Gedanken" Er lächelte den Jungen an. "Setzt dich doch". "Also" sagte James erwartungsvoll und rieb sich die Hände. "Wie heißt ihr beiden?" "Sirius Black, hi.", sagte Sirius, ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Und du?" fragte James. "Remus Lupin" sagte der so ernst aussehende Junge schüchtern. "Okay, und ich bin James Potter. Nett euch kennen zu lernen Leute." Er strahlte in die Runde. "Und freut ihr euch? Auf Hogwarts mein' ich." Lupin nickte eifrig aber Sirius blieb stumm. "Ach komm Sirius. Freust du dich etwa nicht?" "Naja...schon", sagte Sirius und drücke ein Grinsen heraus. Eigentlich hatte er Angst. Die beiden, besonders James schienen tolle Leute zu sein. "Was glaubt ihr in welches Haus ihr kommt?" plapperte James weiter. "Also ich persönlich könnt nicht sagen welches, aber ehrlich gesagt möchte ich entweder nach Ravenclaw oder nach Gryffindor. Hufflepuff ist wohl eher was für Flaschen, nach dem was ich gehört hab, jedenfalls. Und Slytherin kommt nicht in Frage. Wenn die mich da reinstecken wollen gehe ich lieber wieder nach Hause. Also, was ist mit euch?" Lupin schaute kurz in Sirius' Richtung und sagte dann: "Also ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, wenn sie mich überhaupt wo reinstecken" James lachte. "Keine Angst, wenn die solche Babys reinlassen wie der Typ der vorhin draußen stand. Habt ihr den gesehen? Der hat sich ja fast in die Hosen gemacht. Jedenfalls bist du dann unter der Elite Mann!" James strahlte Remus an, was diesen wohl aufbaute und er schließlich meinte: "Also, ehrlich gesagt würde ich ja echt am liebsten nach Gryffindor, wisst ihr, aber ich denke die werden mich wohl am wahrscheinlichsten nach Huffelpuff schicken." Von dem was James bis jetzt von Remus mitgekriegt hatte, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Remus nach Huffelpuff kommen würde, aber er mochte ihn und sagte deshalb etwas, was ihn aufbauen sollte: "In tiefen Wassern schlummern oft die schlimmsten Gefahren. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass in dir noch was Mächtiges steckt Und selbst wenn" James schien nicht zu merken, dass seine letzten Worte Remus geschockt hatten, doch Remus riss sich auch schnell wieder zusammen. "Wenn du nach Hufflepuff kommen solltest, dann hör' bitte nicht auf mein Gelaber, denn in Wirklichkeit sind die Hufflepuffianer tolle, ehrliche und sehr gutmütige Menschen. Nicht ganz so egoistisch wie die Gryffindors." Bei seinem letzten Kommentar konnte sich James das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Schließlich wendete er sich wieder Sirius zu: "Also, jetzt bist du dran". Sirius war sich nicht sicher was er sagen sollte. Er wollte keine Freundschaft entstehen lassen, wenn sie nachher durch ihre Häuser sowieso zu Feinden würden. "Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung." "Echt nicht?" drängte James. Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Und was hoffst du wo du rein kommst?" "Alles bloß nicht Slytherin." Sagte Sirius mit saurer Miene. "Absolut verständlich" meinte James mit verständnisvoller Miene. "Aber da stecken sie dich nicht rein, dafür scheinst du mir ein zu ehrlicher Kerl zu sein. Was meinst du Remus?" "Absolut der gleichen Meinung." Beide lächelten Sirius aufmunternd an. "Hey, lasst uns ein wenig Spaß haben" "Was sollen wir denn tun?" antwortete Remus. "Ein bisschen den Zauberstab einüben, würde ich sagen" James Grinsen wurde immer breiter. "Mein Onkel hat mir einen einfachen Spruch gezeigt mit dem man sich die Zeit im Zug echt gut vertreiben kann" James hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Sirius Kopf. "Keine Angst, tut nicht weh. Calvescere!" Im ersten Moment erschrocken konnte sich James vor Lachen nicht mehr halten, Remus war aber im ersten Moment noch zu geschockt, dass Sirius' Kopf nun aussah wie ein Ei, als das er hätte lachen können. Sirius strich sich selbst langsam über den nun kahlen Schädel, ihm war nicht entgangen, dass nun alle seine mittellangen Haare weg waren. Aber bei der Vorstellung wie er selbst wohl aussehen musste, brach auch aus Sirius ein Lachen heraus und letztendlich, ein wenig vom Schock erholt, stimmte auch Remus in Lachen mit ein. Den Spruch vollführten sie auch bei Remus und James. Doch nachdem sie ausgiebig gelacht hatten, wollten sie, dass James die Haare wieder wachsen lies, doch der meinte, sein Onkel hätte ihm keinen anderen Spruch gegeben. Noch immer am lachen und kichern meinte Remus: "Na komm schon James, wir wollen doch nicht bei der Eröffnungsfeier mit Glatzen auftauchen" "Ich hab dir doch gesagt mein Onkel hat mir keinen Gegenspruch gesagt" Sirius kicherte noch einmal, aber beim Anblick von James verschlug es ihm die Sprache: "Du...Du, .du hast .keinen. Gegenspruch?" Sirius und Remus starrten James wie vom Donner gerührt an. "Du verarschst uns doch...Ich wird doch nicht den Hut auf meine Glatze tun. Wenn du mir nicht gleich den Gegenspruch gibst dann tu ich dir weh!" "Uuh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst!" James fand das alles offensichtlich sehr witzig. "James." sagte Sirius mit einem Knurren, dass selbst James Angst machte. "Okay, okay. Crines, Crines, Crines" Er richtete den Zauberstab zuerst auf Sirius, dann Remus, dann sich selbst. "Caesaries virescere! Beschwer dich nicht, das hast du dir selbst eingebrockt!" James', in alle Richtungen abstehendes Haar, war auf einmal knallgrün und gelockt. Alle mussten so lachen wie noch nie. "Der Spruch ist gut Sirius!" sagte James beeindruckt. "Machst du's jetzt weg, bitte?" Doch der Blick von Sirius sagte alles. "Die willst du mir doch nicht dranlassen?!" Während Panik in James aufstieg, wirkte Sirius immer zufriedener mit sich selbst. "Okay, ich lass deine Haare wieder normal werden, wenn du versprichst, dass du uns, mir nie wieder so eine Angst einjagst" Jetzt lachte Sirius wieder, und die beiden anderen mit ihm. "Okay" sagte James. "Hattest du echt Angst so in die Schule zu müssen?" "Hast du etwa keine Angst mit den grünen Löckchen den Hut aufsetzten zu müssen?" "Ich weiß ja, dass du meine Haare wieder normal machst." Sagte James, ein wenig verunsichert. "Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher." "Sirius.." "Ja? Gib einfach zu, dass du Angst hast so in die Schüle gehen zu müssen und ich mach sie wieder normal." Sirius grinste, denn er wusste genau, obwohl er nicht wusste woher, denn er kannte James ja noch nicht wirklich gut, dass James ein Problem damit hatte seine Angst zuzugeben. "Ich höre?" "Nagut..ich habe wirklichen Schiss mit den Haaren in die Schule zu müssen.." Offensichtlich fühlte er sich nicht sehr wohl. "Das war alles was ich wissen wollte" strahlte Sirius. "Crines reddo". 


	2. Hogwarts

Die Zeit verging schnell. Die neu gefundenen Freunde lachten und scherzten, und Remus, das zeigte sich schnell war vielleicht ernsthafter als die andern beiden, konnte aber genau so frech und scherzend sein. Als die Hexe mit dem Essenswagen kam nahmen sie von allem etwas, aufgeteilt auf drei. Mit den Kuchen waren sie nun fertig und machten sich gerade einen Spaß daraus mit geschlossenen Augen jeweils eine von Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung aus der Tüte zu nehmen und den anderen zu sagen nach was sie schmeckte. Ein ekelhaft witziger Spaß. Remus zog eine Grimasse als hätte er gerade ein halbes Dutzend Zitronen im Mund. "Galle", sagte er knapp. "Urgh!", antworteten James und Sirius auf diese Eröffnung, mussten aber trotz dieser ekelhaften Vorstellung lachen. "Sagt mal" Meinte Lupin und biss einem Schokofrosch den Kopf ab, um den Geschmack zu neutralisieren. "Wo habt ihr denn die Sprüche gelernt?" "Wie, die Haar - Zauber?" sagte Sirius ohne auf zu schauen, denn er untersuchte im Moment eine gelblich - braune Bohne. "Also, ich hab die ehrlich gesagt" , und schaute Remus jetzt ins Gesicht, "in Zauberbüchern gefunden. Meine Eltern haben eine ganze Bibliothek voll von denen und wenn ich halt nichts zu tun hatte, hab' ich mir ein paar Bücher und einen rum liegenden Zauberstab geschnappt." "Liegen die bei euch einfach so rum?!", meinte Remus begeistert. Sirius grinste tückisch: "Nein, man nimmt sie sich einfach.Jedenfalls hab ich mich dann immer in mein Zimmer eingeschlossen, und geübt, könnte man es nennen." "Soviel zum Verbot der Zauberei bei Minderjährigen. Deine Eltern müssen doch was gemerkt haben.", sagte James und grinste Sirius an. "Denen?! Was auffallen?! Nie im Leben! Denen war es scheiß egal was ich gemacht hab, solang sie ihren Bekannten nicht erzählen mussten, dass ich verhungert wäre oder das Haus in die Luft gesprengt hätte beim Versuch da raus zu kommen. Die haben null gemerkt. ", doch bei dem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck von James sagte er schnell hinterher: "Ist doch gut so, sonst könnte ich dir keine grünen Löckchen wachsen lassen. Ich weiß sowieso nicht was du so geschockt tust, als ob DU noch nie heimlich gezaubert hättest, das kauft dir nämlich nach der Vorstellung mit den Glatzen keiner ab" "okay, okay, ich geb's zu, ich bekenne mich schuldig. Ich hab auch mal ein klein wenig mit den Zauberstäben meiner Eltern rum gespielt, als sie draußen im Garten waren, oder irgendwo sonst weg, oder früh im Bett." "Wusste ich's doch!" rief Sirius triumphal. "Oh Mann, da hab' ich wohl echt die unpraktischsten Eltern erwischt, die haben nie ihre Zauberstäbe liegen lassen", sagte Remus ein wenig enttäuscht. "Ich hab doch gesagt" sagte Sirius eindringlich, "du musst sie dir einfach nehmen, wenn sie schlafen oder so.." "Ich glaub's nicht,", sagte James nun lachend und offensichtlich in bester Laune "jetzt willst du den guten Remus auch noch zu Diebstahl anstiften! Du aber wirklich ein gaanz böser Junge.", und fuchtelte mit seinem Zeigefinger rum, "du hättest es wirklich verdient wenn man dich Slytherin stecken würde." Sagte James und versuchte eine böse Tante nach zu ahmen. Als sich Sirius Gesicht verspannte, verwirrte das James: "Du glaubst doch nicht echt, dass die dich Slytherin stecken! Das war doch nur 'n Witz! Ach komm schon guck nicht so ernst, oder muss ich dir erst wieder 'ne Glatze verpassen, damit du endlich wieder lachst", und Sirius musste tatsächlich lachen bei diesem rührenden Versuch seine Stimmung zu verbessern, und wieder stimmten die beiden anderen Jungen mit in das Lachen ein. "Apropos Glatze" ,sagte James ganz plötzlich mit versteinertem Blick und wendete sich an Remus, "heißt das, dass der erste Zauber den du in deinem ganzen Leben gemacht hast, der Calvitium - Zauber war?!" "em.ja?" meinte Remus unsicher, "WOW! Du bist gut." sagte James ehrfürchtig, während Sirius nur staunen konnte. "Da haben wir ja ein kleines Genie unter uns" sagte James und grinste, "Also, sag' uns was es ist, das du hast aber wir nicht." Remus befürchtete, dass James es wusste, aber das konnte nicht sein, Remus fing sich schnell und meinte nur grinsend: "Naja..wenn das stimmt, dann werdet ihr euch wohl bald in Acht nehmen müssen, dass ich euch nicht rosa Löckchen aus den Nasenlöchern wachsen lasse"  
  
Die restliche Fahrt war absolut entspannt. Nach einigen Stunden fiel ihnen ihr unglaublicher Hunger auf und sie hofften bald an zu kommen. Alle drei waren zu erschöpft um noch viel zu reden. Lupin, der seinen Platz am Fenster mit James getauscht hatte brachte sich gerade einen Flug - Zauber bei, allerdings konnte er nichts lange in der Luft halten und las stattdessen in seinem Buch zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sirius und James dagegen bevorzugten es gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster zu gucken. "Ich hoffe wir sind bald da, mein Magen schreit schon förmig." Sagte James stöhnend. "Haben wir nix süßes mehr?" "Wir haben noch ein paar ekelhaft aussehende Bohnen." Remus hielt ihm die Tüte hin, die verbliebenen Bohnen hatten meist eine grau - braune Farbe. "Urgh. Da hungere ich lieber!"  
  
Sirius starrte während der ganzen restlichen Zugfahrt aus dem Fenster, er hatte sich so gefreut so nette Leute kennen gelernt zu haben, dass seine Bedenken verschwunden waren. Seitdem er aber so starken Hunger verspürte war er ruhig geworden und musste sich nun mit seinen Gedanken rum schlagen. Was wenn er wirklich nach Slytherin kam? Dann würde die Schule für ihn zur Hölle werden. Er würde Außenseiter in seinem eigenen Haus werden, und da er Slytherin wäre würde niemand aus den anderen Häusern was mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Was würden sie tun, wenn er sich weigerte nach Slytherin zu gehen? Würden sie ihn in ein anderes Haus stecken oder ihn sogar nach Hause schicken? Die Vorstellungen darüber was passieren würde, sollte er wirklich nach Slytherin eingewiesen werden hielten sein Gehirn die ganze Fahrt über in Spannung, aber die anderen merkten nichts, sie waren nämlich auch mit sich selbst beschäftigt.  
  
Lupin war sehr gespannt auf die Vorbereitungen, die Dumbledore getroffen hatte, damit er zur Schule gehen könnte. Schon in zwei Wochen war wieder Vollmond.  
  
James dagegen war nicht besorgt, er war eher freudig erregt. So viel was er lernen würde, so viele neue Leute, die er kennen lernen würde! Alle, die er bis jetzt von Hogwarts erzählen gehört hatte, sprachen von ihrer Schulzeit wie von der besten Zeit ihres Lebens. Es würde toll werden, das bezweifelte er nicht. Und es würde aufregend werden, denn das Schloss war steinalt, was bedeutete es müsste auch Geheimwege geben. James war während der Fahrt also offensichtlich damit beschäftigt schon die ersten Abenteuer zu planen. Er wollte Sirius und Remus seine Pläne während des Abendessens darlegen, denn er war sich nun, nach einer langen Zeit mit den beiden in einem Zugabteil fast vollkommen sicher, dass sie alle drei nach Gryffindor kommen würden. Außerdem war er im Moment viel zu hungrig um über irgendwas zu spekulieren, denn schließlich hatte er das Schloss ja noch nicht einmal gesehen. Der Himmel dämmerte und ganz plötzlich fing der Zug an zu rattern und als James seine Nase gegen das Fenster drückte sah er einige Häuser. "Wir sind da!" James sprang in die Luft und war nun unglaublich wach und hungrig. Remus packte schnell sein Buch wieder in seinen Koffer und mit Gepäck beladen drängten sie sich aus dem Abteil. Als der Zug letztendlich mit einem Ruck anhielt kippten sie fast um, aber da die Gänge nun voll waren mit Schülern wurden sie von der Masse gehalten. Durch die Fenster in den Abteilen sahen sie, wie sich die Schülermenge auf das Gleis ergoss und schafften es sich letztendlich auch aus dem Zug zu quetschen. Wo mussten sie hin? Doch diese Frage wurde schnell beantwortet als sie eine tiefe und laute Stimme über der Menge hörten: "Erstklässler hier her." Sirius, Remus und James bewegten sich in die Richtung der Stimme und bald sahen sie geschockt von wem sie kam. Ein Mann, doppelt oder dreimal so groß wie ein Mensch und mindestens doppelt so breit wie einer lächelte den dreien aus einer wirklich beträchtlichen Höhe fröhlich zu, er hieß Rubeus Hagrid. "Das Gepäck könnt ihr hier stehen lassen, das wird abgeholt. Erstklässler alle hier her!" Er führte sie alle zu einer Anlegestelle an einem riesigen See unter der Erde. "Okay, alle da?" James sah ein Stücken weiter vorne den Jungen mit den schwarzen fettigen Haaren. "Wenn jetzt alle da sind geht ihr immer zu dritt in ein Boot, okay?" Als dann schließlich alle ein Boot gefunden hatten, James, Remus und Sirius waren natürlich zusammen in einem, sagte der Mann: "Also, los geht's!" Und bewegten sich die Boote ohne sichtbaren Antrieb durch das schwarze Wasser. Sie schienen in einer Art Höhle zu sein, doch nicht mehr lange. Sie glitten durch einen Vorhang aus Efeu und als sie aus diesem heraus fuhren sahen sie die vielen Lichter und Zinnen Hogwarts', die sich gegen den dunkelblauen Himmel dahinter abgrenzten. Von fast allen Schülern hörte man "Oh's" und "Ah's", aber als James zu dem Jungen mit den fettigen Haaren hinüber sah, sah er, dass dieser mit dem kleinen pummeligen Jungen, der so ängstlich schien und noch einem anderen blonden Jungen in einem Boot saß. Weder der fetthaarige noch der pummelige Junge sahen begeistert aus, aber der letztere schien sich vor Angst fast nass zu machen. Auch Sirius erkannte den Jungen wieder, doch er zog es vor den anderen nichts zu sagen; der Junge tat ihm irgendwie leid und erinnerte ihn ein wenig an sich selbst, er hatte genau so viel Angst nach Slytherin zu kommen. Dennoch musste auch Sirius über das Schloss staunen und er war sich nun doch nicht mehr ganz so sicher das Schloss verlassen zu wollen, falls der schlimmste aller Fälle eintreten sollte.  
  
Langsam aber sicher wurden alle Boote sanft ans gegenüberliegende Ufer geschwemmt. Die kleine Gruppe machte sich nun auf den Weg über die aufsteigende Graslandschaft hoch zum Schloss. Als die Lichter dessen immer größer und heller wurden breitete sich auch immer mehr Geflüster unter der Gruppe aus. Als sie dann schließlich vor einer riesigen Tür standen klopfte Hagrid mit seiner riesigen Faust und jemand öffnete. "Na endlich, Hagrid! Ich dachte schon ihr würdet gar nicht mehr kommen!" Sie konnten nicht sehen wer gesprochen hatte, da das warme Licht, dass aus dem Schloss drang, die Frau nur als schwarze Umrisse zeigte.  
  
Aber kurz darauf öffnete sich die riesige Tür ganz und die Erstklässler drängten sich hinein. Die Frau, die gerade noch mit Hagrid gesprochen hatte entfernte sich nun von der Gruppe, aber denen die sich fragend nach Hagrid umdrehten nickte dieser nur aufmunternd zu. Das Grüppchen, nun ohne Hagrid, folgte der Frau schweigend über eine Treppe zu einer weiteren riesigen Tür, die aber verschlossen blieb. "Ich bin Professor McGonagall." Sofort erstarb das letzte Geflüster, als die Professorin, die einen erstaunlich ernsten Gesichtsausdruck trug und auch eine ernste Stimme hatte, begann zu sprechen. Remus, Sirius und James glaubten jetzt schon zu wissen, dass Prof. McGonagalls Unterricht wohl doch nicht ganz so spaßig verlaufen würde wie sie es sich eigentlich vorgestellt hatten. "Ich werde euch in wenigen Momenten in die große Halle führen, damit ihr dort auf die vier Häuser, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, eingeteilt werdet. Bitte nutzt die letzte Zeit um euch noch ein wenig zu richten." Sie verschwand mit großen Schritten und Sirius merkte, dass nicht nur er der Auswahl bange bevorstand. Niemand schien auch nur im Entferntesten dazu fähig zu sein sich auf sein Äußeres zu konzentrieren um sich nicht vor der ganzen Schule zu blamieren.  
  
Die zukünftigen Schüler verstummten allmählich alle und obwohl die drei Freunde Remus, James und Sirius recht zuversichtlich waren, schafften sie es nicht eine Unterhaltung zustande zu bringen. Der Gedanke an eine mögliche Trennung schnürte ihnen die Kehlen doch sie schafften es wenigstens sich ein nervöses, wehmütiges aber auch freudig erregtes Lächeln zu zuwerfen. Diese sausenden und so gegensätzlichen Gefühle ließen die Köpfe der drei Jungen schwirren. Die Türen der großen Halle öffneten sich langsam und Prof. McGonagall wies sie alle an ihr in einer Reihe zu folgen. Remus erkannte dass sie einen dreibeinigen Stuhl in den Händen trug, auf dem ein offensichtlich alter und sehr schäbig aussehender Zauberhut saß. Als sie in die Halle traten gingen die Erstklässler mit offenen Mündern weiter. Einige Schüler, die in Zaubererfamilien aufgewachsen waren, staunten eher über die Schönheit und die beeindruckende Magie in der Halle aber den Schülern aus Muggelfamilien blieb der Atem weg. Sie hatten, abgesehen vom Besuch in der Winkelgasse in der sie alle ihre Schulsachen eingekauft hatten, noch nie Magie gesehen und so wirkte das was sie in der großen Halle sahen schon fast beängstigend für sie. Die Decke der großen Halle schien erstaunlicherweise gar nicht zu existieren, denn man hatte das Gefühl man sähe direkt in den Enzianblauen Himmel, der, nun da es dämmerte von orangenen Schleiern durchzogen war. James fragte sich ob auch Regen direkt auf sie nieder tröpfeln würde, konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, dass man das zulassen würde. Erleuchtet wurde der Saal von tausenden von Kerzen die in der Luft zu hängen schienen und von Fackeln, die an den Wänden angebracht waren und deren Spitzen in verschiedenen Farben schimmerten. Sirius beobachtete die Flammen, wie einige von Gelb zu Schwarz wurden und umgekehrt. Andere Flammen schienen golden zu sein und sich dann Rot zu färben. Wieder andere wechselten von einem schönen Indigoblau zu glitzernden Bronzefarben oder von einem erstaunlich Ekelerregenden Grün zu schimmerndem Silber. Er wusste wofür die Farben standen und dass dieses Übelkeitsgefühl nicht nur am Ton dieses Grüns lag. Lange und große Banner hingen hinter einem Tisch der den Erstklässlern zu gewand war und nach den Leuten zu urteilen die an diesem Tisch saßen, war es der Lehrertisch. Remus sah, dass der Tisch ein wenig erhöht war und erkannte in seiner Mitte ein bekanntes Gesicht, das ihn anlächelte als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Remus lächelte zurück und fühlte sich nun etwas sicherer, denn obwohl Dumbledore alles über ihn, Remus, wusste, hatte er das gute Gefühl, dass Dumbledore ihn mochte.  
  
DHalleHHhHhHHHHDNoch irgendwann fiel der Blick der Erstklässler auch auf die Menschenmenge unter dem Himmel, den Lichtern und den Bannern, und sie bemerkten, dass sie sehr neugierig beobachtet, ja, fast angestarrt wurden. Die Erstklässler die dies erkannten senkten ein wenig beschämt die erröteten Köpfe. Aber kaum dass sie von allem einen Blick erhascht hatten blieben sie schon vor dem Lehrertisch stehen von dem aus die Lehrer über sie zu wachen schienen.  
  
Einigen Erstklässlern machten die Lehrer so viel Angst, dass sie anfingen zu zittern.  
  
Auch Peter hatte Angst. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nichts erlebt oder gesehen, was ihm so gefallen hätte, dass er unbedingt auf dieser Schule bleiben wollte. Die Fahrt war unglaublich lang und einsam gewesen, er hatte versucht die Tränen zurück zu halten und sich zu benehmen als würde er sich auf Hogwarts freuen, doch er hatte gesehen, dass sich die Anderen über ihn lustig gemacht haben, wie er sie hasste. Es war ihm selbst peinlich es sich ein zu gestehen, aber er wollte wieder zu seiner Mutter. Zurück zu seiner Mutter die ihn sanft in ihren Armen wog, wenn ein heftiges Gewitter ihm Angst machte. Er merkte plötzlich, dass er noch immer in der großen Halle stand, dass die Blicke der anderen Schüler und der Lehrer auf ihm und den anderen Erstklässlern ruhten. Auf einmal war ihm sein eigenes Eingeständnis wieder peinlich und er merkte wie Hitze in seinen Kopf schoss. Er hoffte nur noch, dass niemand gesehen hatte was in ihm vorging, doch als er zur Kontrolle zum Lehrertisch hoch schaute, blickte ihm Prof. Dumbledore direkt in die Augen. Es lag ein warmer, Mitleidsvoller Blick in ihnen. Peter war geschockt, doch seine Angst wich Unbehagen und sein Unbehagen, dem Mann gegenüber, der gewagt hatte ihn schwach dastehen zu lassen, wich Zorn. Er wollte kein Mitleid, schließlich war er kein Baby mehr, der Lehrer würde bestimmt alles den anderen Lehrern erzählen, und dann würden alle denken er wäre eine Heulsuse und dann würden alle ihn auslachen. Er wusste, dass er diesen Mann nicht mochte und hoffte, dass er keinen Unterricht bei ihm haben würde. Peter fiel noch nicht einmal auf, dass dieser Mann höchst wahrscheinlich der Schulleiter war, da er nämlich auf einem viel reicher verzierten, hohen Stuhl saß, als die anderen Lehrer. Und wenn Peter bemerkt hätte, dass dieser Mann der Schulleiter war, hätte er gewusst, dass dieser Mann Prof. Dumbledore war und er hätte sich vielleicht auch daran erinnert, dass seine Mutter ihm gesagt hatte, er solle, wenn es ihm schlecht ginge zu Prof. Dumbledore gehen, denn dieser sei ein sehr netter Mann und würde ihm so gut wie es ginge helfen.  
  
An beiden Seiten Dumbledores saßen jeweils sechs Lehrer. Der Platz an seiner Rechten war frei. James vermutete, dass normalerweise Prof. McGonagall dort saß. Neben dem freien Platz saß eine Frau mit braunen Locken, die aussah als hätte sie gerade die Schule abgeschlossen. Es war Prof. Farus und wie die drei Freunde bald herausfinden sollten, würde man in ihrem Unterricht viel Spaß haben. Noch weiter rechts saßen Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Nitens, Prof. Ocul und Prof. Venenatus. Die Lehrer für Zauberkunst, Wahrsagen, alte Runen und Zaubertränke. Zu Dumbledores Linken saßen Prof. Alleys, Prof. Cubrans, Prof. Vektor, Prof. Grubby - Plank, Prof. Lepidus und Madam Pomfrey. Diese waren die Lehrer für Kräuterkunde, Astronomie, Aithmantik, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Muggelkunde und die Krankenschwester der Schule. Natürlich kannten die meisten Schüler kaum einen Lehrer. Doch die Erstklässler, die ältere Geschwister hatten kannten sicherlich einige aus Erzählungen. So auch James, denn sein Bruder Matt hatte ihm von den Zaubertrankstunden von Prof. Venenatus erzählt. Und als James seinen Blick am Lehrertisch entlang schweifen ließ, fiel ihm ein Lehrer auf der mehr als gut zu der Beschreibung Matt's passte. Der Lehrer hatte eine Glatze. Dennoch hatte er schwarze schmale Augenbrauen und ein kleines Ziegenbärtchen. Doch was James das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ waren seine grünen Augen, die zu einem Massenmörder und Psychopaten gepasst hätten. Dummerweise spürte Prof. Venenatus James' Blick und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Das sind Augen eines Wahnsinnigen, dachte sich James und er merkte wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten. James schaute so schnell weg wie er konnte, doch diese Augen schienen ihn fest zu halten. James sah wie sich die Mundwinkel des Lehrers zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzogen, er hatte offensichtlichen Genuss daran, James in solcher Furcht zu sehen. Als er seinen Blick endlich losgerissen hatte, stand der Stuhl den eben noch Prof. McGonagall getragen hatte vor dem Lehrertisch. Die Krempe des Hutes öffnete sich. 


	3. Die Auswahl

Die Auswahl  
"Ein alter Hut bin ich  
mit viel Wissen und Entscheidungskraft  
geflickt und gestopft  
hat man mich  
vor vielen Jahren,  
als die Gründer Hogwarts noch selbst  
in diesem Schloss walteten.  
Sie teilten die Schüler auf  
zu Beginn ihrer Lehre  
sodass jeder seine Erwählten  
so bilden konnte,  
dass sie wuchsen  
an ihren eigenen Stärken  
welche sie dann zu dem Hause führten  
in dem sie Gleichgesinnte finden sollten.  
In Ravenclaw waren die schlausten vereint,  
wo nicht Kraft zählte  
sondern Wissen,  
und Weißheit.  
In Hufflepuff sind aber die gutmütigsten zu finden,  
die Fleißigen und die, die nach höchsten Idealen leben.  
Slytherin strebt mehr nach Macht  
als alle and'ren,  
während es sich ohne Skrupel und ohne Scham  
das beschaft  
was es will,  
verbindet es die Willentlichen ohne Zurück.  
Gryffindor besteht aus ganz andrem Holz.  
In diesem Haus stecken die Mutigsten von allen  
Und vergessen trotz aller Kühnheit nicht  
Was wahre Freundschaft zählt."  
Kaum hatte sich die Krempe des Hutes wieder geschlossen, brach jubelnder  
Beifall aus der wiederum gespannter Erwartung wich. Die Erstklässler  
bemerkten es nicht aber nicht wenige Schüler an den Tischen starrten  
sehnsüchtig auf die Teller, rieben sich die Bäuche, oder konnten ein "Mach  
schon, ich hab Hunger!" nicht unterdrücken. Prof. McGonagalls Stimme tönte  
wie aus dem nichts durch die Halle und verlautete "Ihr werdet der Reihe  
nach aufgerufen, setzt euch dann bitte auf den Stuhl und setzt den Hut auf,  
er wird euer Haus bekanntgeben." Und so begann sie Namen vorzulesen. Die  
Erste war "Accetry, Judie". Als sie den Hut aufsetzte, rutschte er ihr über  
die Augen, alle warteten gespannt und nach etwa einer halben Minute öffnete  
sich die Krempe und rief "Slytherin!". Fängt ja gut an, denkt sich Sirius,  
war das ein Zeichen? Er hört noch nicht einmal den Ohrenbetäubenden Applaus  
der Slytherins. Prof. McGonagall liest die nächsten drei Schüler vor,  
"Albert, Marc" - wieder Slytherin, "Anwick, Vlad" - Hufflepuff und "Aylie,  
Alexandra" - die erste Gryffindor. Es geht weiter mit "B", "Baldron,  
Haulie" - wieder Hufflepuff, "Beak, Shawn" - der erste Ravenclaw. Sirius  
merkt plötzlich, dass seine Hände total verschwitzt sind, und wundert sich  
gleichzeitig ob seine beiden Freunde sich darum scheren in welches Haus er  
kommt. Er schaut sie sich aus den Augenwinkeln an, sie wirken auch sehr  
nervös. Als Remus seinen Blick bemerkt dreht er seinen Kopf zu Sirius und  
schaut ihm direkt in die Augen. Sirius erwartete einen ängstlichen Blick,  
aber Remus lächelte ihm zu. Wenigstens ein Mensch glaubte an ihn. Es war  
ein Stern am hoffnungslos schwarzen Himmel. "Black, Sirius", Sirius  
durchfuhr ein Schock, er hatte keine Zeit mehr übrig, die er in der  
Gesellschaft seiner Freunde verbringen konnte! Was würden sie sagen, würde  
der sprechende Hut ihn tatsächlich nach Slytherin schicken? Würden sie noch  
etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollten, oder würden sie dem Urteil des Hutes  
glauben? Sirius war verzweifelt, als er sich schon auf den Weg zum Stuhl  
machte drehte er noch einmal seinen Kopf und erstaunlicherweise sah er  
einen strahlenden James' der ihn ermutigte weiter zu gehen. Sirius konnte  
nicht fassen, dass sie offensichtlich glaubten er würde wirklich nach  
Gryffindor kommen. Doch schon war er am Stuhl angelangt und blickte auf den  
Fetzen Stoff hinab, der wahnwitziger Weise seine Zukunft bestimmen würde.  
Nur fand Sirius das nicht witzig. Wie in Zeitlupe nahm er den Hut und  
setzte sich auf den Stuhl, dann setzte er sich langsam den Hut auf der ihm  
sofort über die Augen rutschte. Dass letzte was er sah war die  
Menschengefüllte Halle und Remus und James die ihm die Daumen drückten.  
Eine piepsige Stimme riss ihn unerwartet aus seiner Trance. "Scheinst mir  
ja mächtig Angst zu haben, was?" Sirius Kopf war leer. "Natürlich, nach  
dreizig Generationen, die allesamt in Slytherin waren, sollte man dich  
schon der Tradition wegen nicht in ein anderes Haus stecken" Sirius' Herz  
blieb stehen, er dachte verzweifelt: Ich will nicht! Ich will nicht!. "Aber  
ich sehe natürlich auch," fuhr die piepsige Stimme fort, ohne ein Anzeichen  
darauf, dass sie Sirius Verzweiflungsgedanken gehört hatte. "dass du nicht  
der typische Black bist" Sirius horchte auf. Konnte es...durfte es sein..  
"und dass du nicht nach Slytherin WILLST ist wohl eher ein Problem als dass  
du nicht ganz so gut dorthin passt wie deine Vorfahren.." Sagte der Hut  
das, was Sirius dachte?... "Ehrlich gesagt denke ich, dass es ein besseres  
Haus für dich gibt als Slytherin." WAS?! "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius konnte nicht  
denken, er konnte es nicht glauben, das war nicht möglich! Er schaute  
ungläubig in die Menge. Sie starrten zurück. Sirius geriet in Panik. Was  
ist wenn das alles ein Scherz ist, und sobald ich aufstehe wird irgendein  
Lehrer den Hut nehmen und ihn solange rütteln bis er "SLYTHERIN" ruft.  
Jetzt rüttelte sich Sirius selbst. Das war Unsinn! Der Hut hatte  
"Gryffindor" gesagt und wie unwahrscheinlich es für ihn auch sein mochte,  
es war passiert, es war wahr, er sah es in den Augen seiner zwei besten  
Freunde. Beste Freunde. Er würde sie nicht verlieren. In seinen vorhin noch  
schweißnassen Fingern breitete sich nun endlich etwas Wärme aus, welche ihm  
auch in den Kopf schoss als er bemerkte, dass er, wie vom Blitz getroffen,  
noch immer auf dem Stuhl saß. Erst als er schon einige Schüler kichern  
hörte, besonders aus dem Bereich des Slytherin Tisches konnte er sich  
fassen um mit rotem Kopf und mit zitternden Knien vom Stuhl auf zustehen,  
dann nahm er den Hut ab, hauchte ihm ein ungläubiges "Danke!" zu und legte  
ihn wieder auf dem Stuhl ab. Er sah seine beiden Freunde deutlich aus der  
Menge herrausstechen. Sie beide strahlten, und nun breitete sich auch auf  
Sirius' Gesicht ein breites Grinsen aus und langsam drang das dröhnende  
Klatschen der Gryffindors auch an seine Ohren. Am Tisch der Gryffindors  
wurde er mit offenen Armen empfangen und konnte noch immer nicht glauben,  
was gerade passiert ist. Die älteren Gryffindors strahlten ihn an und die  
umsitzenden klatschten ihm auf den Rücken, doch er war so glücklich, dass  
er fast nichts von all dem merkte. Er hörte auch nichts von den nächsten  
Erstklässlern. Er war wie in Trance. Als sein Kopf wieder Richtung Auswahl  
wanderte fing Albus Dumbledore seinen Blick auf und lächelte ihm zu. Zuerst  
war Sirius etwas erstaunt, musste dann aber selbst darüber lachen. Er hatte  
sich an ein Gespräch mit seinen Eltern erinnert. Sie hatten sich  
fürchterlich über einen gewissen Albus Dumbledore ausgelassen, er war der  
Direktor von Hogwarts und so ziemlich exakt das Gegenteil seiner Eltern,  
natürlich musste er ein toller Zauberer sein.  
Er entdeckte James und Remus wieder in der Menge der Erstklässler, manchmal  
schauten sie sehnsüchtig zu ihm herüber. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass sie  
ihre eigene Auswahl so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und sich  
neben ihn setzten wollten. Nun ja, er war sich sicher, dass es bei James so  
war, aber bei Remus war er sich nicht so sicher, dass er nach Gryffindor  
kommen würde. Ganz im Gegnteil, er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser liebe,  
gutmütige Junge nach Hufflepuff kommen würde, und das fände Sirius einfach  
nicht fair. Vielleicht kommt es ja noch einmal anders als man  
denkt...dachte er sich.  
"Evans, Lily" Ein rothaariges Mädchen ging auf den Stuhl, auf dem der  
sprechende Hut saß, zu. Als James das Mädchen erkannte stellte er sich  
begierig auf seine Zehenspitzen. Sie war sehr hübsch. Und nun wuste er auch  
ihren schönen Namen. Aber was dachte er den gerade! Plötzlich waren ihm  
seine Gedanken peinlich und er errötete. Er stellte sich auch wieder normal  
auf seine Füße. Doch durch die Lücken zwischen den Köpfen der Erstklässler  
starrte er sie noch immer verstohlen an. - RAVENCLAW! James sprürte einen  
kleinen Stich.  
Remus freute sich sehr für Sirius, er hatte es geschafft, er war glücklich  
in Gryffindor angekommen und hatte die Auswahl jetzt endlich hinter sich.  
Er war in Gryffindor.Remus lies seinen Kopf ein wenig hängen. Seitdem er  
das Lied gehört hatte, befürchtete er, er würde nicht nach Gryffindor  
kommen, denn wie der sprechende Hut gesagt hatte, nur die Mutigsten kommen  
nach Gryffindor, und Mut war nicht gerade seine Stärke, dass wusste er. Und  
doch..er war komischerweise nicht total hoffnungslos. Irgendwie wollte er  
seine Auswahl endlich vor ihm haben, wollte sich dann zu Sirius setzten und  
mit ihm darauf warten, dass James sich, nach seiner eigenen Auswahl, zu  
ihnen setzte. Prof. McGonagall war schon bei "I". Aber irgendwie strebte er  
sich auch dagegen, dass die Auswahl überhaupt weitergehe, denn dann würde  
er vielleicht seine zwei neuen Freunde verlieren. Er hatte nur noch James,  
für die nächsten paar Minuten, denn dann wäre er vielleicht, wieder allein.  
Er seufzte. Er konnte nichts mehr tun, höchstens noch seinen restlichen Mut  
zusammen nehmen und versuchen mutig zu sein damit der Hut einen nach  
Gryffindor steckt. Aber wie kann man mit einem Hut auf dem Kopf etwas  
mutiges tun? Es geht einfach nicht. Aber seine Auswahl wird kommen und es  
hat keinen Sinn sich davor zu fürchten, also sollte er sich beruhigen und  
dankbar sein, dass er überhaupt in Hogwarts zugelassen wurde. "Kuvack,  
Elinoir" - Ravenclaw. Von diesem Gedanken bekräftigt konzentrierte sich  
Remus wieder auf die Auswahl, er würde James und Sirius trotzdem noch  
sehen, zwar nicht so oft, ein wehmütiges Geühl rührte sich in ihm, aber die  
anderen Schüler waren sicher auch nett. Es dauerte noch vier weitere  
Erstklässler bis Remus endlich dran war. "Lupin, Remus" Er schritt  
unbewusst schnell nach vorne, und setzte den Hut auf. Er wollte das alles  
so schnell wie möglich vorbei haben. Er riss sich den Kopf fast über den  
Kopf und musste nicht warten. "Na so was", rief eine überraschte Stimme,  
"So einen wie dich hatten wir ja noch nie!" James spürte eine leichte  
Kränkung angesichts der unverblümten Worte und der sofortigen  
Durchschauung, aber er sah ein, dass dies wohl nötig war. "Du willst nach  
Gryffindor, nicht wahr?" Remus dachte nach, wollte der Hut ihn auslachen?  
War es den so abwegig zu glauben er könnte nach Gryffindor kommen? "Du bist  
zwar im Moment noch etwas zurückhaltend, aber ich sehe, dass du die  
Eigenschaften besitzt, die in Gryffindor geschätzt werden. Bis jetzt  
konntest du sie, soweit ich sehe, auch noch nicht ausleben..aber ab jetzt.  
GRYFFINDOR!" Remus machte einen Hüpfer auf seinem Stuhl. Er war entzückt!  
Er grinste James zu und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zum Gryffindor  
Tisch, wo er vor allem Sirius begrüßen wollte. Als er auf die klatschende  
Gruppe am Tisch hinzu ging, durchquerten noch einmal die Worte des  
sprechenden Hutes seine Gedanken. Dieser hatte tatsächlich gesagt, dass er  
die Eigenschaften eines Gryffindors hätte, und es machte ihn sehr stolz,  
dass der Hut ihn nicht aus Mitleid hatte nach Gryffindor gehen lassen. Als  
er am Tisch ankam, schüttelten sie Remus', wie schon Sirius zuvor, Hände  
und klatschten ihm auf den Rücken. Dann setzte er sich absolut baff neben  
Sirius und schaute ihn bedeutsam an. "Ich glaub's nicht!" Sirius konnte es  
auch nicht glauben, aber dass wollte er Remus nicht sagen, also riss er  
sich am Riemen um nicht zu geschockt auszusehen und sagte "Ey, komm Mann,  
war doch klar, dass du nach Gryffindor kommst!" Sirius war unglaublich  
glücklich, dass Remus nun neben ihm saß. Er zeigte auf James und sie beide  
winkten ihm. Er war der einzige der ihnen noch fehlte und noch  
sehnsüchtiger als vorher schaute er zu ihnen herüber, aber sie smileten ihn  
nur an, denn beide waren bei ihm überzeugt, dass er nach Gryffindor kommen  
würde.  
Währendessen stand James hibbelig in der Menge der Erstklässler, sie waren  
bei "N". Eigentlich wusste er doch, dass er nach Gryffindor kommen würde,  
seine Eltern und sein Bruder waren dort und überhaupt, er hatte kein  
Zweifel, er war nur nervös. Das war alles.  
Ein paar Schritte weiter stand Peter Pettigrew, er zitterte ein wenig,  
weshalb ihn die Schüler in seiner Nähe sehr komisch anschauten und Abstand  
hielten. Er hatte Angst, er hasste den Lehrer in der Mitte des Tisches. Er  
wusste nicht was geschah, wenn man diesen Hut aufsetzte. Stellte er ihnen  
eine Frage? War das der Grund aus dem einige Schüler länger auf dem Stuhl  
saßen als andere? Würde man ihn, wenn er die Frage nicht beantworten  
konnte, wieder nach Hause schicken? Er bekam noch mehr Angst, er wusste  
doch kaum etwas! Und Dumbledoresdummer Hut würde ihn dann wieder nach Hause  
schicken, und dann würde seine Eltern sauer werden und seine Mutter würde  
ihn nicht mehr lieb haben. Ihm wollten die Tränen kommen, doch er musste  
sich zurück halten, er durfte seine Schwächen nicht zeigen, und jetzt nicht  
zu weinen war Herrgotweiß wie schwer für ihn. Ihm war es egal wenn er hier  
allein sein würde, aber er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, seine Mutter  
zu enttäuschen. Für sie würde er der mutigste Junge der Welt sein.  
"Pettigrew, Peter" Jetzt hatte er wieder Angst, wollte sich aber  
zusammenreissen. Dummerweise funktionierte es nicht. Er zitterte als er zum  
Stuhl ging und als er den Hut aufsetzte, doch ihm war es nicht bewusst.  
Eine schwierige Frage wartete sicher schon auf ihn.  
In seinem rechten Ohr hörte er plötzlich eine unschuldig klingende  
Piepsstimme. "Na Peter? Angst, dass du hier nicht hingehörst, was?" Peter  
brachte kein Wort zustande. Er war im Shockzustand und wartete nur auf die  
Frage. Aber das war ja auch eine Frage! "Ja..a.." stammelte Peter, bevor  
ihm auffiel, dass er gerade seine Angst zugegeben hatte. "Ich weiß wirklich  
nicht, was heute los ist," antwortete die Stimme, "aber ich hatte heute  
schon mehrere von deiner Sorte unter meiner Haube." Peter war viel zu  
verspannt um zu überlegen von wem der Hut sprach und wartete nur. "Du wirst  
es nicht verstehen," sprach der Hut weiter, und Peter wollte wirklich  
gerne wissen, was er den nicht verstehen würde, als der Hut weiter sprach  
"aber es muss sein. GRYFFINDOR!" Peter war zu geschockt um sich zu freuen,  
zu geschockt um zu sehen, dass nur die wirklich Mutigen nach Gryffindor  
kamen, zu geschockt um zu realisieren was in den nächsten paar Minuten  
geschehen sollte. Das übliche Ritual, dass auch Sirius und Remus über sich  
ergehen hatten lassen und dass sich ein weiterer Erstklässler neben ihn  
setzen würde. Dieser Erstklässler war James Potter, Remus und Sirius hatten  
gesehen, dass auch er nervös gewesen war als er sich auf den Stuhl setzte,  
aber längst nicht so nervös, wie sie beide. Als der Hut seine Haus -  
natürlich Gryffindor - ausgerufen hatte, war er erleichtert zu ihnen  
herüber gerannt. "Na endlich," hatte er nur gemeint "bald gibt's das  
Festessen!"  
Sirius war währenddessen beschäftigt Peter zu beobachten. Er hatte diesen  
Jungen auf Gleis Neun Drei - Viertel gesehen und konnte absolut nicht  
verstehen, wieso er nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Aber sein Erstaunen war  
wohl offensichtlich nichts gegen den Schock des Jungen, denn dieser starrte  
mit verstörtem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Tischkante. Er wollte den Jungen  
nach der Auswahl etwas aufmuntern. Nun, da er in Gryffindor war, wollte er  
die ganze Welt umarmen. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf die Auswahl.  
James saß im Moment in einer sehr gespannten Stimmung am Tisch, denn gerade  
war ein Junge mit dem Namen "Severus Snape" aufgerufen worden. Er hatte  
diesen Jungen erkannt, er hatte ihn mit so einer riesigen Wut in den Augen  
angeschaut. Diese waren wahrscheinlich vom Anblick des Muggelmädchens noch  
so zornerfüllt gewesen, als der Junge den Blick James' gespürt hatte. Der  
Hut brauchte für James Geschmack viel zu lange für seine Entscheidung. Für  
ihn war es klar, dass dieser Typ nach Slytherin kommen musste. Kein  
Zweifel. Und James behielt Recht - SLYTHERIN!  
Severus stand noch immer in der immer kleineren Menge der Erstklässler. Er  
wusste nicht was er wollte und diese Ungewissheit, dieses Un -Wissen  
brachte ihn zum verzweifeln. Bis jetzt hatte er sich einreden können, dass  
er nach Slytherin gehen wollte. Seine ganze Familie war dort gewesen und er  
wollte seiner Familie die Ehre verschaffen, die sie seit Jahrhunderten zu  
erwerben nicht im Stande war. Aber er konnte sich nichts mehr vormachen. Er  
wollte doch noch nicht einmal mehr zu dieser Familie gehören. Seitdem ihre  
Ehrwürdigkeit immer mehr den Bach hinunterging wollte die Familie versuchen  
ihrem Namen, durch eine gute Beziehung zu Voldemort, wieder eine hohe  
Stellung in der Zaubererwelt auf zu bauen. Und genau das hasste er so an  
seiner Familie. Dieses Kriechertum gegenüber Voldemort, dieser Verlust von  
Selbstachtung, von Freiheit. Dieser Verlust des Lebens. Denn bist du einmal  
Voldemorts Diener, so gibt es kein Zurück. Und da besonders seine Eltern  
Personen ohne Rückrat waren, auf die er sich als Eltern nicht verlassen  
konnte hatte er sich vor Antritt seiner Reise nach Hogwarts gewundert,  
weshalb er sie nicht hatte töten lasen. Das mag schockieren aber er hatte  
noch nie ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern gehabt. Und als er  
herausfand wie schwach sie waren, was er besonders an ihren Schrei-, Wein-,  
und Wutanfällen erkannte, verlohr er auch jeglichen Respekt vor ihnen.  
Diesen musste er allerdings immer wieder vorheucheln, wenn andere Todesser  
im Haus waren, denn er wusste zuviel über die Vorgänge um Voldemort herum  
bescheid, als dass er sich gegen ihn hätte wenden können, aber hier war er  
wenigstens sicher. Er wollte nicht in die Fußstapfen seiner Eltern treten.  
Aber wie konnte er dass verhindern, ohne dass Voldemort es bemerkte, ohne  
dass dieser glaubte, er, Severus hätte sich gegen ihn gestellt. Er musste  
also doch nach Slytherin, musste sich von der ganzen Schule hassen lassen  
nur weil er nach Slytherin ging.  
"Snape, Severus" Er hatte sich entschieden. Er ging entschlossen und etwas  
verkrampft zum Stuhl, setzte sich und ließ den Hut über seine Stirn  
gleiten. Nun umgab in vollkommene Dunkelheit. Plötzlich ertönte eine  
piepsende Stimme. Severus wusste über den Ablauf der Auswahl bescheid, er  
hörte zu, was die Stimme sagte. "Aha! Es ist nicht so eindeutig wo wir dich  
hinstecken, wie du vielleicht glaubst." Severus glaubte es nicht, es konnte  
nicht sein, dass der Hut es in Betracht zog ihn in ein anderes Haus zu  
stecken als Slytherin. Er selbst wollte vielleicht in ein anderes Haus,  
aber das hieß nicht, dass er eine Eigenschaft hatte, die nicht "slytherin"  
war. Der Hut blieb lange still und Serverus glaubte, dass der Hut in seinem  
Innern las. Deshlab versuchte er an die bittere Pille zu denken. Er wollte  
nach Slytherin! Würde er den Hut autricksen können? Er musste nach  
Slytherin, nein er wollte, er musste. Man würde ihn töten..Er musste nach  
Slytherin. Er war schon fast erschöpft von nur diesem einen Gedanken als er  
den Hut endlich sprechen hörte. Nicht zu Severus - er sollte nie wieder den  
sprechenden Hut in sein Ohr reden hören - aber zu der Menge im Saal.  
SLYTHERIN!  
  
Danke für die netten reviews an LETHE, MYSTICAL und SHIHAYA!  
Offensichtlich geht die story weiter und wird noch weiter gehen. Hoffe die  
Peronen sind hier so gut getroffen wie im letzten Kapitel  
Ciao alex 


	4. Entscheidungen

Entscheidungen  
Severus ging zum Tisch der Slytherins. Es kostete ihn ziemliche Mühe sein  
Gesicht gerade zu halten. Er kannte einige von den älteren Schülern. Denn  
ihre Eltern kannten seine Eltern. Aber er lächelte ihnen nicht zu. Jetzt  
würde er für die nächsten sieben Jahre seines Lebens allein sein.  
James verstand noch immer nicht warum der Hut so lange gebraucht hatte und  
starrte missbilligend auf den Slytherin hinab. Sirius fiel auf, dass sein  
Freund im Moment keinen Spaß mehr an der Auswahl hatte, war sich aber nicht  
sicher ob er James fragen sollte; er hatte das Gefühl, dass da was  
persönliches zwischen ihm und dem Slytherin - Jungen war. Doch als Sirius  
sich den Jungen genauer anschaute sah er für ihn erstaunlich erschöpft aus.  
Komisch.Mitgefühl regte sich in Sirius. Doch der Junge war Slytherin und er  
nicht, was ihn wieder auf das Thema brachte, dem dieser Tag gewidmet sein  
sollte. Schließlich kam wohl niemand nach Slytherin der nicht wollte, so in  
etwa hat der sprechende Hut das ja gesagt. Die Auswahl ging weiter.  
"Sparrow, Alexandra" wurde eine Gryffindor, "Tuca, Danny" auch. Bald war  
die Rolle verlesen und Prof. McGonnagal brachte den Stuhl wieder raus.  
Indessen erhob sich der Schulleiter und das lauter zu werdende Gemurmel der  
hungrigen Meute ebbte wieder ab. Alle schauten gespannt zum Professor hoch.  
"Willkommen. Ich freue mich neue Gesichter zu Sehen und alte wieder zu  
Sehen. Ich hoffe ihr werdet das kommende Jahr genießen und vor allem  
nutzen. Doch lasst uns zunächst etwas anderes nutzen, und zwar Tische,  
Teller und Tassen!"  
Während sich Dumbledore wieder setzte gab es lautstarken Applaus und  
man sah wie er seinen Blick glücklich durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Er war  
schon einmalig dieser Dumbledore, dachte sich Sirius.  
Die meisten Schüler, unter ihnen auch James und Sirius, schauten  
erwartungsvoll auf die Schalen, Platten und Gläser. Doch Remus schaute zur  
Tür, es würden viele Leute kommen müssen um die benötigte Menge Essen  
aufzutragen.  
James wunderte sich weshalb Remus die ganze Zeit zur Tür schaute, doch er  
war zu hungrig um genauer darüber nach zu denken. Aber er wusste, dass das  
Festmahl Remus garantiert ablenken würde. Und wie zur Bestätigung James'  
Gedanken erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein Festmahl auf dem goldenen  
Geschirr. Und er hatte noch einmal Recht behalten, denn als sich die Teller  
und Schüsseln füllten starrte Remus das Essen mit offenem Mund an, aber  
James Meinung nach nicht nur wegen dem köstlich hergerichteten Essen.  
"Woher kommt denn das?" "Ist doch egal! Hab noch nie was Besseres  
gegessen!" Mampfte James, denn er hatte sich ein etwas zu riesiges Stück  
Puddingtorte in den Mund geschoben. "Genau," seufzte Sirius mit  
geschlossenen Augen, er aß nämlich gerade sein Lieblingsgericht, dass aber  
noch nie besser geschmeckt hatte als hier: Schinken - Nudel Gratin mit  
extra viel Käse. "vollkommen egal."  
Das Festessen dauerte sehr lange, da auch jeder herzlich zugriff. Am Anfang  
gab es nur wenig Gespräche denn alle waren mordshungrig. Doch je später es  
wurde desto mehr Geplapper stellte sich ein. Man hörte viel Lachen. Die  
Erstklässler am Gryffindor Tisch unterhielten sich gerade über ihre  
peinlichsten Erlebnisse beim zufälligen Zaubern. Patricia zum Beispiel  
schien eine wandelnde Unfallursache zu sein. Sie erzählte unter anderem  
von einem Mal, da sie auf das Essen aufpassen sollte, dass sich gerade  
kochte, weil ihre kleine Schwester was zerdeppert hatte und ihre Mutter  
nachschauen war. Neben dem Herd lag der Zauberstab ihres Vaters. Als sie  
ihn sich genauer anschaute landete eine Fliege auf der Spitze. Sie  
fuchtelte ein wenig mit dem Zauberstab rum ohne zu bemerken was sie tat.  
Aber die Fliege blieb hartnäckig und wollte sich nicht verscheuchen lassen,  
also fuchtelte sie umso energischer mit dem Zauberstab herum, bis plötzlich  
das Essen in den Töpfen förmlich explodierte. Die ganze Küche war versaut  
und Pat war viel zu geschockt um sich zu rühren, was wiederum dazu führte,  
dass ihre Mutter sie noch am Ort des Geschehens fand, mit der Tatwaffe in  
der Hand als sie reingestürmt kam, denn die explodierende Suppe, das  
Hünchen das es zerriss und die Topfdeckel die gegen die Wände und durch die  
Fenster knallten hatten einen unglaublichen Lärm gemacht.  
Auf ähnlichem Wege hatte sie  
auch den halben Garten in Brand gesteckt, denn sie war ein echter Zorro  
Fan, und wenn sie sich Schwertkämpfe (natürlich als Zorro verkleidet) mit  
imaginären Bösewichten lieferte, brauchte sie natürlich ein Schwert. Ihre  
Oma war zu Besuch, aber in dem Moment war sie mit Pats Eltern und ihrer  
kleinen Schwester spazieren. Ihre Oma war sehr vergesslich und  
(un)glücklicherweise hatte sie ihren Zauberstab im Haus liegengelassen. Pat  
fand dieses Ersatzschwert ihrer absolut würdig und ging in den Garten. Man  
kann sich ja vorstellen was passierte. Mitten im hitzigen Gefecht ging der  
Baum, der als einer der Bösewichte galt, in Flammen auf nachdem sie so  
getan hatte als hätte sie ihn erstochen. Der Garten war dummerweise dicht  
bewachsen weshalb das Feuer rasch übergriff. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst  
es mit Wasser aus dem Zauberstab zu löschen, sonder ließ den Zauberstab aus  
Panik fallen und rannte ins Haus um einen Eimer Wasser zu holen, der  
natürlich nichts brachte. Ihre Eltern waren schon auf dem Rückweg doch  
apparierten sie sofort ins Haus als sie erkannten dass irgendetwas in der  
Nähe ihres Hauses brannte. Die Eltern löschten das Feuer mit Wasser aus  
ihren Zauberstäben und wollten wissen wie Pat das schon wieder angestellt  
hatte. Sie erzählte ihnen von Omas Zauberstab. Doch der Zauberstab war  
nicht auffindbar. Erst als Pats Eltern den Garten auf seinen Schaden  
untersuchten fanden sie ein Stückchen verkohltes Holz, das ihnen irgendwie  
bekannt vorkam. Die Strafpredigt ging, nach Pat, über eine Stunde von der  
ihre Oma mindestens eine halbe nur für wüste Flüche beansprucht hatte, die  
Pat noch nie aus ihrem Mund gehört hatte. Für Fluchwörter hatte ihre Oma  
ein besonders gutes Gedächtnis, dass stand wohl fest.  
Als alle gesättigt waren, verschwand das Essen und das Geschirr blieb  
blitzblank zurück. Sirius, Remus und James lehnten sich bedröppelt zurück.  
Nur Peter schien noch immer noch immer nervös. Sirius schien das  
Rumgezappelle offensichtlich auf den Geist zu gehen. "Kannst du dich mal  
abreagieren?!" Fuhr er ihn an. Angeschrieen zu werden schockte Peter so  
sehr, dass er aufhörte rum zu Hampeln, aber er nun dafür ängstlich auf  
seine Hände starrte und stocksteif auf seinem Stuhl saß. Remus warf Sirius  
einen musste-das-sein Blick zu, den Sirius mitleidslos erwiderte. Er mochte  
Leute nicht die sich so gehen ließen. Sie waren viel zu Rückratlos für ihn.  
  
Dumbledore stand wieder auf. "Wir leben in schweren Zeiten. Das wisst ihr  
so gut wie ich. Ich will nicht von euch verlangen die geschehenen Dinge und  
diese die noch geschehen werden außerhalb der Schlossmauern zu lassen."  
"Das ist unmöglich", fügte er leise hinzu. "Doch wegen der jüngsten  
Geschehnisse bitte ich euch um euer Verständnis, dass die Hogsmeade  
Ausflüge fürs erste ausfallen werden. Doch ich bin sicher, ihr werdet die  
Zeit auch anderweitig nutzvoll finden. Schlaft gut." Die Schüler schenkten  
Dumbledore, trotz des nicht fröhlichen Inhaltes der Rede, einen tosenden  
Applaus. Dann erhoben sich die Massen und strömten aus der großen Halle.  
Die Gryffindor Erstklässler standen auf, waren aber doch etwas verängstigt  
wohin sie denn gehen sollten. Als sie ans Ende der Gryffindor Tafel kamen  
hörten sie eine strenge Stimme. "Erstklässler hier rüber! Gryffindor  
Erstklässler hier hin!" Das Mädchen, das, wie Sirius auffiel einen Hogwarts  
Anstecker mit einem großen "V" in der Mitte trug, schrie sich fast heiser  
um gehört zu werden, denn es war noch immer sehr laut. Die vier Freunde  
waren gar nicht müde. Und als das Mädchen sie zum Portrait der fetten Dame  
im rosa Kleid führte, dass den Durchgang zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum  
verbarg, bestaunten sie voll kitzliger Spannung die vielen Treppen, Gänge  
hinter Wandteppichen und sahen sogar mal eine Tür, die verschwand nachdem  
sie sie einige Momente beobachtet hatten. Dies war das Paradies und die  
neuen Freunde konnten es kaum erwarten das Schloss mit all seinen Winkeln  
zu erkunden. Es gab bestimmt auch Geheimgänge.  
Als sie am Portrait ankamen sagte ihnen das Mädchen das Passwort  
("Mausehaar"), worauf sich James, Remus, Peter und Sirius natürlich  
köstlich amüsierten. Der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war ein großes rundes  
Zimmer mit sehr gemütlich aussehenden Sesseln, einem großen Kamin und  
vielen Tischen, Stühlen und Couchsesseln. Der ganze Raum war in den  
Gryffindor Farben rot und gold eingerichtet, und Remus sprach aus was wohl  
allen auf der Zunge lag. "Volltreffer!" Er blickte sich im Raum als könnte  
er noch immer nicht glauben, dass das echt war, Sirius fühlte sich genauso.  
Schon wo er diesen Raum zum ersten mal betreten hatte, hatte er sich  
vollkommen wohl und eingelullt gefühlt. Er wurde nun müde und wollte  
gleichzeitig ins Bett und schon diese Nacht mit einer Schlosserkundung  
beginnen doch ihm war klar, dass wenn er einmal im Bett liegen würde sein  
Geist aufgeben und sich dem Schlaf hingeben würde.  
Die Vertrauensschülerin erklärte ihnen wo die Mädchen und die Jungs  
schliefen, während immer noch Nachzügler aus den höheren Klassen  
eintrudelten und ihnen allen gute Nacht wünschten. Das Mädchen beendete  
ihre Erklärungen mit der Aufforderung doch zu ihr zukommen sollten sie  
irgendwelche Fragen haben und dass ihr Gepäck bereits in ihren  
Schlafzimmern stünde und so lies Pat ihre Hand wieder sinken. Als die Jungs  
die Wendeltreppe hochgingen sahen sie am obersten Ende eine Falltür mit dem  
Schild "1. Klasse", die in die Mitte ihres Schlafraumes führte. Der Raum  
war wirklich schön. Er war riesig. Aber schließlich mussten hier ja auch  
sechs Leute Platz finden. Der Raum war, wie der Gemeinschaftsraum, rund und  
die Betten waren wie die Striche auf einer Uhr angeordnet und zwischen den  
Betten befanden sich große gotische Fenster, die einen einmaligen Blick auf  
die Umgebung feilboten. Der Hauptgrund aus dem sich die Freunde entschieden  
nicht nur das Schloss, sondern auch die Ländereien zu erforschen. Die  
Koffer standen vor den großen Himmelbetten, aber keiner der Jungs schien  
müde, besonders wo man so einen Volltreffer bei der Zimmerauswahl erzielt  
hatte. Sie standen alle an den Fenstern und blickten auf das  
mondbeschienene Land unter ihnen. Peter hatte seine Hände und seine Stirn  
gegen das kühlende Glas gelehnt und obwohl von der schwarzen Masse unter  
ihm eine magnetische Anziehungskraft ausging fürchtete er sich  
gleichermaßen vor ihr. Doch etwas drang in sein Gedächtnis und zum ersten  
Mal sprach er wirklich freiwillig zu den anderen. "Das da unten muss der  
verbotene Wald sein. Meine Mom hat mir davon erzählt. Sie hat gemeint ich  
solle mich davor hüten da Reinzugehen. Da drin soll es unglaublich spuken."  
"Du willst doch nicht etwa auf sie hören!" rief James empört und löste  
seinen Blick vom Fenster um Peter anzusehen. "Ich weiß nicht.ich würde  
schon gerne reingehen, besonders weil mein Vater mir soviel davon erzählt  
hat. Als er nämlich noch hier zur Schule ging, war er oft in dem Wald und  
dort soll es alle möglichen magischen Wesen geben. Einhörner, Hippogreiffe,  
Zentauren.und er sogar geschworen einmal einen leuchtenden  
Schwänzelglubscher gesehen zu haben." Sagte Peter mit erfurchtsvoller  
Stimme. "Einen was?!" riefen die anderen Jungs im Chor. "Einen leuchtenden  
Schwänzelglubscher. Das ist eine Art Riesensalamander. Soll ca. drei Meter  
lang sein und eine Art Auge auf seinem Schwanzansatz tragen. Ich hab's  
nicht ganz verstanden. Soll aber voll selten sein." James und Sirius  
tauschten bedeutende Blicke und sahen so sehnsuchtsvoll auf das dunkle Land  
unter ihnen als könnten sie es kaum erwarten dort hinunter zu gehen. "Dann  
würd' ich mal sagen" ließ Sirius verlauten und rieb sich die Hände "dass  
wir in die Federn hüpfen. Schließlich hätte auch Columbus Amerika nicht  
unausgeschlafen erobern können." Und so krochen sie unter ihre behaglichen  
Decken und schliefen schnell ein. Nur Remus konnte nicht so gut  
einschlafen, denn der Halbmond passierte für einige Zeit das Fenster ihm  
gegenüber und selbst wenn er die Vorhänge seines Bettes zuzog, konnte er  
nicht alle silbernen Strahlen am passieren hindern.  
Die Nacht war unruhig gewesen. Aber er würde sich mit allem abfinden. In  
gewisser Weise passte er doch hierhin. Bittere Gedanken, so wie diese,  
würden ihnen für den Rest seines Lebens zeichnen, das würde er noch lernen.  
Als er aufwachte zog er sich rasch an. Nach dem Himmel draußen zu urteilen  
war es noch sehr früh, aber man wusste nie ob diese Zauberfenster nun das  
richtige Wetter anzeigten oder nicht. Denn hier unten in den Kerkern gab es  
keine richtigen Fenster. Sie waren nur so verzaubert, weil man ihnen wohl  
nicht zumuten wollte in einem Loch zu leben, das absolut kein Licht  
hineinließ. Ihm war es egal. Er würde so selten wie möglich hier unten  
sein. Der Raum miefte ein wenig, denn die Fenster waren zu, aber Severus  
merkte es nicht. Er sah auch nicht, dass das kühle einströmende Licht dem  
Raum und seinem Innenleben eine fast kunstvolle Note verlieh. Nun konnte  
man die Einzelheiten der grotesken Figuren, an den aus dunklem Holz  
bestehenden Betten und Schränken erkennen. Plötzlich hielt Severus inne und  
er bemerkte zum ersten Mal das Geschnarche seiner Mitschüler, die noch tief  
schliefen. Er atmete auf. Er würde nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen. Er  
musste besser aufpassen, was um ihn rum vor sich ging. Als er die Tür  
hinter sich schloss merkte er, dass das schwarze Holz der zu einer Fratze  
verunstalteten Türklinke einen ekelhaften Rotstich besaß. Mit seinen  
Büchern und seinem Zauberstab setzte er sich in den vollkommen leeren  
Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war ganz in grün und silber eingerichtet, und  
doch bestand eigentlich alles aus dem verfratzten schwarzen Holz, das  
Übelkeit in ihm hochsteigen ließ. Er vergrub seine Nase in seiner Lektüre  
um sich abzulenken. Er las ein altes Buch, dessen Titel man nicht mehr  
entziffern konnte. Er hatte es von zu Hause mitgehen lassen. Sein Vater  
würde ihn umbringen wenn er das erführe, aber solche Charakterstärke traute  
er diesem nicht zu. Hätte er eine normale Familie könnte er vielleicht  
fürchten einen Euler vorgesetzt zu kriegen, aber das war für ehemalige  
Slytherins unter ihrer Ehre. Deshalb erhoffte sich Severus keine  
ernsthaften Konsequenzen für sein Tun. Schon bald war er vollkommen in sein  
Buch vertieft. Nach zwei Stunden nahm er eine kleine mit Metal verzierte  
Glasphiole heraus und stellte sie in einen Halter auf einem der Tische. Er  
setzte sich und schlug das Buch neben ihm auf. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und  
schrieb Zeichen in die Luft während er die Zauberformel aus dem Buch  
murmelte. In der beschriebenen Luft entstand blauer Rauch, der sich langsam  
in verschiedenen Punkten verdichtete. Severus nahm den Zauberstab runter  
und beobachtete wie in den Verdichtungsstellen Lichter entstanden und dann  
plötzlicher ohne einen Laut zu machen explodierten und Lichter und farbige  
Wolken versprühten.  
"Netter Sidus - Zauber." Severus drehte sich so schnell rum um zu sehen wer  
gesprochen hatte, dass er sich den Hals verrenkte und mit schmerzverzerrtem  
Gesicht zu einem älteren Schüler aufblickte. Er kam ihm seltsam bekannt  
vor. Plötzlich hob der Junge seinen eigenen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf  
Severus und bevor er sich bewegen konnte hatte dieser schon seinen Zauber  
gesprochen: "Dolore carens." Und wie durch ein Wunder verschwand der  
Schmerz in Severus Hals augenblicklich. Es blieb nur eine komische  
Taubheit, die aber nicht weiter störend war. Der Junge grinste über das  
verwunderte Gesicht von Severus, nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder runter und  
schritt auf ihn zu. "Lucius Malfoy" und streckte seine Hand aus. Nun wusste  
Severus woher er den Jungen kannte und dass er ihm eigentlich misstrauen  
sollte, aber irgendwie konnte er nicht, denn schließlich hatte er seinen  
Zauber gelobt und ihm den Schmerz genommen. "Severus Snape." Sie  
schüttelten sich die Hände. Severus sah es Lucius an, das diesem der Name  
Snape nicht unbekannt war. "Scheinst ja mehr Talent zu haben als deine  
Eltern." Obwohl er seine Eltern hasste verspürte er einen leichten Stich,  
doch er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Außerdem hatte Malfoy Recht.  
"Ist ja auch nicht gerade schwer." Malfoy schnaubte nur, konnte sich aber  
ein verächtliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hatte Ausstrahlung, dass  
musste man sagen. Diese kalten, blauen Augen, die alles aus einem heraus zu  
saugen schienen, die einen von der Außenwelt abschirmten und vereinnahmten;  
diese langen hellgoldenen Haare, die ihm, hinten zu einem lockeren Zopf  
gebunden eine gewisse Adeligkeit zusprachen und doch zeigten, dass ihn die  
Welt mal konnte. Außerdem war er älter und verstand was von seinem  
Handwerk, was sein schmerzfreier Hals bewies, und so kam Severus einfach  
nicht drum rum ein wenig stolz darauf zu sein, dass dieser Junge ihn gerade  
gelobt hatte. Lucius setzte sich auf die Tischkante und beobachtete die  
Galaxien und Wolken mit Ehrfurcht und sie spiegelten sich in seinen Augen.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr Anblick ihn faszinierte. Ohne seine Augen  
von ihnen zu wenden zeigte er auf die leere Phiole. "Willst du sie dort  
hineintun?" "Ja" antwortete Severus "aber ich weiß nicht wie." Das brachte  
er nur etwas zögerlich heraus, denn es war ihm etwas peinlich, dass er  
diesen dummen Sternenhaufen nicht in einen Behälter verfrachten konnte.  
"Sieh zu und lerne." Lucius tauchte seinen Zauberstab mitten in die Wolken  
und begann ihn mit kreisenden Bewegungen herauszuziehen. Es entstand ein  
Wirbel, wie wenn man den Stöpsel zieht, doch die Sterne verschwanden nicht  
sondern folgten nur in diesem Wirbel. Als Lucius mit seinem Zauberstab bei  
der Öffnung der Phiole angekommen war hielt er mit den Kreisbewegungen  
inne. Er sagte leise aber deutlich "Diffundi." während er gleichzeitig  
seinen Zauberstab Richtung Phiole düsen ließ und kurz vor dem Zusammenstoß  
den Zauberstab wegriss, als wenn er ein Band zwischen seinem Zauberstab und  
den Sternen zerstören wollte. Kurz darauf sah Severus etwas, dass er von  
nun an für immer mit dem Wort Schönheit in Verbindung bringen würde. Die  
Sterne die nun über der Phiole schwebten schmolzen zu einem Teich, durch  
dessen Oberfläche man sie noch immer beobachten konnte. Als wenn Wasser den  
Nachthimmel spiegelte. Dann ergoss sich aus diesem See ein Wasserfall durch  
den die Sterne in die Phiole flossen. Auf dem Weg zum Boden der Phiole  
verlor sich der flüssige Zustand und die Phiole erfüllte sich mit den  
Wolken und den Sternen so wie sie vorher über dem Tisch geschwebt hatten.  
Severus murmelte ein "Danke", schloss die Phiole mit dem leuchtenden Inhalt  
und verstaute sie in seiner Innentasche. Schweigend gingen sie hinunter zum  
Frühstück.  
Als sie in die Eingangshalle traten bewegte sich Severus schon automatisch  
Richtung große Halle, aber Lucius fragte ihn ob er nicht vorher noch einen  
kleinen Spaziergang am See machen wollte. Severus stimmte zu und so gingen  
sie hinaus. Es war ein warmer Morgen und orangene Wolkenschleier zogen sich  
über den hellblauen Himmel. Es war unglaublich ruhig und Severus konnte nur  
die Vögel hören. Es wunderte ihn, dass Lucius um diese Uhrzeit spazieren  
gehen wollte. Wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte wollte er mit ihm über etwas  
reden, dass er nicht vor fremden Ohren erwähnen konnte. "Ich stehe nicht  
oft so früh auf. Aber wenn, dann gehe ich meistens gleich raus um meinen  
Kopf frei zu kriegen. Es hilft um Wut abzubauen." Wenn Severus seinen  
Sinnen trauen konnte, dann hatte er Bitterkeit in Lucius' Stimme gehört,  
doch er verstand nicht was sie dort zu suchen hatte, denn für ihn schien  
dieser Junge erfahren genug um alleine mit schwierigen Situationen klar zu  
kommen. "Kennst du die Blacks?" fragte Lucius nach einer Pause. "Ich habe  
ihren Namen schon öfters gehört. Aber ich kenne sie nicht näher, wenn du  
das meinst." "Aber dir wird wahrscheinlich aufgefallen sein," er machte  
eine Pause als müsste er sich erst beruhigen bevor er weiter sprechen  
konnte "dass gestern ein Black in Gryffindor aufgenommen wurde." Sie  
schritten langsam weiter. Ja er konnte sich erinnern. Einem anderen wurde  
die Tür geöffnet vor der er die Augen verschlossen hatte. Sirius Black  
hatte das gekriegt was er zurückgewiesen hatte. Er wunderte sich nun wer  
der wahre Feigling war. Severus bemerkte, dass Lucius ihn beobachtete und  
versuchte den Schmerz zu vertilgen und seinen Gedankengang zu verfolgen. Es  
war eine Schande. Er wusste wie empört bestimmte Kreise sein würden wenn  
sie herausfänden, dass ein Zauberer aus dem Hause Black der  
jahrhundertealten Tradition den Rücken gekehrt und dem großen Slytherin  
seine Verachtung gezeigt hatte. "Er ist ein Verräter." Und Severus wusste,  
dass Sirius Black von nun an auch als solcher behandelt werden würde. "Und  
weißt du was das bedeutet?" Severus hob seine Augenbrauen um zu  
signalisieren, dass er es nicht wusste. "Wir reinblütigen Familien werden  
immer rarer, Severus. Wir können es uns nicht leisten Familienmitglieder an  
die falsche Seite zu verlieren, wir müssen zusammen halten." Lucius sah ihn  
dabei so intensiv an, dass es ihm den Rücken hinunterlief, dann wandte er  
sich wieder ab und ging weiter. "Und wir können es uns auch nicht leisten,  
wie soll ich sagen, gewisse Schwachstellen, zu dulden." Severus fragte sich  
ob er ihn richtig verstanden hatte. "Und wir haben leider beide das Pech,  
solchen Schwachstellen, sehr nahe zu stehen." Nun blieb Lucius ganz stehen  
und sah Severus direkt in die Augen. "Willst du deine Eltern nicht  
verteidigen? Ich habe deine Familie beleidigt." Severus löste seinen Blick  
mit Mühe aus der Umklammerung und sah zum Boden. "Nein, du hast doch die  
vollkommene Wahrheit gesagt. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass es so bekannt ist."  
"Es sind immer die Falschen, die reden. Jedenfalls wollte ich deshalb mit  
dir sprechen. Ich freue mich zu sehen, dass du offensichtlich mehr Talent  
besitzt als deine Eltern, denn für uns, denen die schwere Bürde aufertragen  
wurde, die Ehre, welche die Eltern gedankenlos zertrümmern, zu erhalten,  
müssen schwer arbeiten. Schwerer als die meisten. Und ich weiß, dass du von  
ihnen enttäuscht bist, dass du sie, noch mehr, verachtest. Ich sehe es in  
deinen Augen wie ich es früher einmal sehen konnte wenn ich in den Spiegel  
sah." Mitleidslos und doch nicht ganz ohne Gefühlsregung sah Lucius auf den  
kleinen Jungen hinab, der viel zu zerbrechlich für seine Bürde schien. und  
flüsterte ihm ins Ohr "Und weine niemals vor ihnen." Dann wandte er sich ab  
und ging wieder langsam weiter. "Komm, es wird Zeit. Wir sollten  
frühstücken gehen."  
Es war ein langer Weg zum Schloss und so hatte Severus es bis dahin  
geschafft sich zu fassen, aber das Gespräch hatte sich eingebrannt. Als sie  
die große Halle betraten war sie erst halbvoll, denn obwohl sie lange  
draußen gewesen waren, war es noch immer ziemlich früh. Lucius ging fast  
bis ans Ende des Tisches und setzte sich dort zu einer Gruppe von älteren  
Slytherins. Ohne darüber nachzudenken setzte sich Severus neben ihn. "Wozu  
schleppst du denn den Kleinen hier an? Nimm's mir nicht übel, aber der  
Babysitter Typ bisse ja nich gerade." sagte ein schlaksiger aber ansonsten  
eher unauffälliger Typ und ließ ein Grunzen verlauten, das wohl seine  
typische Lache darstellte und nickte in Severus Richtung. Severus wollte  
dem Jungen nicht in die Augen sehen, denn die Bezeichnung 'Kleiner' hatte  
ihn gekränkt, aber das musste man ihm nicht sofort ansehen, also ignorierte  
er den Typ und tat so als fühlte er sich nicht angesprochen. Stattdessen  
blickte er interessiert in die andere Richtung. "Halt die Klappe Joseph."  
Hörte er Lucius in gelangweiltem Ton sagen. "Der Junge kann besser auf sich  
aufpassen als du, wenn man bedenkt, dass er Zauber beherrscht, die du noch  
nicht mal halbwegs hinkriegst." "Aber natürlich! Und was für Zauber sollen  
das sein?" "Zeig ihm die Phiole, Snape." Severus blickte sich nun um,  
Lucius blickte nicht in seine Richtung sondern schaute mit bösartig zu  
Schlitzen verengten Augen in die Josephs. Langsam nahm er die Phiole heraus  
und hielt sie hoch ,so dass jeder der kleinen Gruppe ihren Inhalt gut sehen  
konnte. Severus spürte wie eine starke Woge Selbstbewusstsein ihn  
durchflutete. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass dieser Junge den Sidus Zauber  
nicht beherrschte? Waren die Maßstäbe an dieser Schule so niedrig? Der  
Junge namens Joseph machte einen so dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck, dass  
Severus leise lachen musste "Nett, nicht?". Er konnte unmöglich einen  
Schüler, der so viel älter war als er aber diesen Zauber nicht beherrschte,  
respektieren, und so ließ er die Phiole elegant in seine Tasche zurück  
gleiten. Dummerweise begann der Junge schon wieder zu lachen, diesmal  
lauter. "Ich hab doch..Ich hab im ersten Moment doch echt geglaubt der  
Kleine hätte das Selbst hingekriegt. Oh Mann. Das war echt n guter Schock.  
Und es wär echt ne gute Motivation gewesen den Zauber endlich mal zu  
lernen, aber jetzt hab ich dich durchschaut und nun bringt's nix mehr.  
Wenigstens bin ich jetzt wach." Und er nahm sich mit großem Appetit noch  
mehr Würstchen. "Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du mir glauben würdest. Wie  
peinlich wäre es für dich, dir einzugestehen, dass ein Elfjähriger dir  
voraus ist." Severus, der Lucius aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, sah wie  
viel Spaß es diesem machte mit Joseph zu spielen. "Du verarschst mich  
doch!" "Mir ist scheißegal was du denkst, dass sollte selbst dein lahmes  
Gehirn bis jetzt begriffen haben." Lucius Sprache hatte einen gefährlichen  
Unterton angenommen, der Joseph wohl dazu brachte nicht weiter zu  
diskutieren. Die Rangordnung war für Severus offensichtlich und er wusste  
nicht ob es gut oder schlecht war, dass Lucius sehr weit oben zu stehen  
schien. Doch wenigstens würde er sich wohl mit ihm keine Hänseleien über  
sich ergehen lassen müssen.  
Gerade als er sich noch Toast auf den Teller tun wollte stupste ihn Lucius  
an und nickte in die Richtung gegenüber von ihnen.. Severus fiel sofort  
eine Gruppe von Erstklässlern ins Auge. Sie ließen seine Stimmung etwas  
sinken, aber er tat so als wäre sie ihm egal. Aber ihm fiel auf, dass der  
Geräuschpegel am Tisch stieg und er hörte öfters ein gezischtes 'Black'. Es  
wurde stetig lauter am Tisch bis man bemerkte, dass Sirius herüber schaute,  
dann wurden die Stundenpläne verteilt und es wurde totenstill.  
"Schau mal, wir beginnen gleich mit 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen  
Künste'!" "Freu dich nicht zu früh, wir machen bestimmt nur so lahmarschige  
Sachen, oder noch schlimmer: Theorie." "Keine Ahnung, aber die actionhaften  
Sachen kommen erst in den oberen Klassen dran." Etwas enttäuscht ließ Peter  
den Stundenplan sinken. "Ach komm. Interessant wird's auf alle Fälle!"  
Skeptisch schaute Peter James an, ihm war klar, dass er ihn nur aufmuntern  
wollte aber es war dennoch nett von ihm und so nahm er sich mit etwas  
besserer Laune ein paar Würstchen und Tomaten. "Außerdem," und Remus neigte  
seinen Kopf verschwörerisch zu ihnen "gibt es noch genug Aufregendes  
außerhalb des Unterrichtes." "Alles okay Sirius?" James war aufgefallen,  
dass Sirius seit Eintreffen in der großen Halle sehr still geworden war.  
"Was? Jaja, alles okay." Und er zwang ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er war  
froh, dass Slytherins sich darüber erhaben sahen offen zu sagen was sie  
denken, so würde er wenigstens die meiste Zeit seine Ruhe haben. James war  
etwas getroffen, dass Sirius ihm nicht alles sagen wollte, aber dann fiel  
ihm ein, dass sie sich ja auch erst seit gestern kannten und seine Stimmung  
hellte sich wieder etwas auf. Sirius sah, dass James ihm nicht glaubte,  
wollte ihm aber dennoch nicht die Wahrheit sagen, deshalb meinte er nur:  
"Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen, dass wir die ersten beiden Stunden  
zusammen mit Slytherin haben." 


	5. Mögliches und Unmögliches

Mögliches und Unmögliches  
  
» Mist! « Es hatte schon vor fünf Minuten geklingelt und die vier Freunde  
sollten schon längst in ihrem Klassenzimmer sein, das Problem war nur, dass  
sie den Raum nicht finden konnten. Sie wussten auch, dass sich ihre Lage  
mit jeder verstreichenden Minute verschlimmerte. »Wartet! Ich glaub hier  
sind wir richtig« Sirius blickte abwechselnd auf seinen Stundenplan und auf  
die Nummern, die neben den Türen standen. Remus schien mit seinen Nerven am  
Ende und nicht imstande auch nur ein Wort zu sagen und lief nur Sirius und  
James hinterher. Peter schien noch gestresster als Remus und nur James und  
Sirius verschrieben sich mit Leidenschaft der Aufgabe ihr Klassenzimmer zu  
finden. Doch während Sirius ziemlich gereizt schien, sah man James förmlich  
an, dass er Spaß an der ganzen Sache hatte. Wenn man sich den Verlauf ihres  
ersten Morgens in Hogwarts vor Augen führte sah man, dass er bis jetzt  
eigentlich nur Spaß gehabt hatte. Sie waren ja schließlich nicht so dumm  
gewesen zu glauben sie würden den Raum auf Anhieb finden. Im Gegenteil: Sie  
waren zwanzig Minuten vor Beginn der ersten Stunde von der großen Halle  
aufgebrochen um rechtzeitig da zu sein. Allerdings hatten sie nicht damit  
gerechnet so viele interessante Dinge zu sehen... Als James nach den ersten  
fünf Minuten der Suche an einem ziemlich alt aussehendem, roten Wandvorhang  
vorbeiging fiel ihm auf, dass der Vorhang komisch flatterte und da er ja  
so scharf auf Abenteuer war, musste er unbedingt schauen was hinter dem  
Teppich war. Und schon hatten sie den Schlamassel. Dahinter lag tatsächlich  
eine enge Wendeltreppe und James hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft die  
anderen drei dazu zu überreden die Treppe hinauf zu gehen, nur um zu sehen  
wo sie endete, denn schließlich war es doch wichtig Abkürzungen zu kennen  
und außerdem hatten sie ja noch fünfzehn Minuten Zeit. Also gingen sie die  
Treppe hinauf. Das Dumme war nur, dass die Treppe nicht aufhören wollte und  
nach zwei Minuten beschlossen sie wieder runter zu gehen. Als sie aber  
unten angekommen waren, war der Wandteppich durch den sie zur Treppe  
gekommen waren nicht mehr da. Nur eine solide Wand. Sie klopften und  
riefen, aber letztendlich sahen sie ein, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten  
als die Treppen wieder hinauf zu gehen und zwar diesmal so lange bis sie  
einen Ausgang fanden. Nach erschöpfenden zehn Minuten kamen sie am oberen  
Ende der Wendeltreppe an. Dort fanden sie einen weiteren Wandvorhang  
hinter dem sie einen Gang fanden. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen und an  
ihnen hingen kaum Bilder. Die Atmosphäre war komisch entfremdet, fast  
gruselig und sie konnten nicht glauben, dass diese weißen Gänge in Hogwarts  
zu finden waren. Natürlich war das aufregend gewesen, denn es herrschte  
abgesehen davon Totenstille, aber langsam drängte die Zeit und Sirius,  
Remus und Peter wäre es lieber gewesen sie hätten jemanden getroffen, der  
ihnen den Weg hätte sagen können. Das komische war auch, dass es in diesen  
Gängen keine Klassenzimmer oder überhaupt Türen zu geben schien, bis sie  
auf einmal um eine Ecke bogen und einige ältere Schüler sahen, die aus  
einer hinaustraten. Sie fragten die Schüler natürlich gleich nach dem Weg,  
den sie auch gut erklärt bekamen. Die Schüler entfernten sich in die andere  
Richtung doch James sah gerade noch wie einer der Schüler der Tür eine Art  
Beschwörung zu flüsterte und die Tür daraufhin immer kleiner wurde und  
schließlich verschwand, als wäre sie nie dort gewesen. Zuerst ließ er sich  
von den anderen mitschleifen, aber sobald er gesehen hatte, dass der letzte  
der älteren Schüler um die Ecke verschwunden war, riss er sich los und  
rannte zu der Stelle and der die Tür verschwunden war und untersuchte dort  
die Wand, doch Sirius zog ihn mit mehr oder weniger sanfter Gewalt von der  
Wand weg, denn sie hatten jetzt wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit. Sie alle  
mussten James versprechen noch einmal hierhin zurück zu kommen, denn sonst,  
drohte er ihnen, würde er sie alle mit Riesenschuppen zum Unterricht gehen  
lassen, worauf Sirius vorschlug er solle über einen Job als Friseur  
nachdenken. Auf James' Frage, was denn ein Friseur sei, ging er nicht ein.  
Ein weiteres Hindernis auf ihrem Weg zu »Verteidigung gegen die dunklen  
Künste« waren die sehr dickköpfigen Treppen die partout nicht dort stehen  
bleiben wollten wo es nötig gewesen wäre und so kam es, dass sich die vier  
Freunde zum zweiten Mal verliefen. James schlug vor zu springen wenn die  
Treppen sich beim nächsten Mal an dem richtigen Gang vorbei schöben, aber  
außer Sirius war niemand anders dafür und so versuchte man wieder auf  
Umwegen an sein Ziel zu gelangen.  
Letztendlich waren sie aber im richtigen Korridor angekommen und standen  
vor der richtigen Tür. Sirius klopfte. Sie hörten ein fröhliches » Herein!  
« Sirius öffnete die Tür, die erstaunlich laut quietschte, und ging als  
erster in das Klassenzimmer, gefolgt von einem leisen, lang gezogenem  
»uuuhh« , dass aus den Mündern der Slytherins kam und die anderen  
verwundert dreinschauen ließ. Bald stand das ganze Grüppchen in dem hellen  
Raum. Vor ihnen saß eine recht jung aussehende Lehrerin über einer Rolle  
Pergament. Ihre auffällige Kleidung (knallroter Umhang mit Rüschchen und  
sonstigem Firlefanz in den buntesten Farben und Haaren die ungekämmt aber  
dennoch irgendwie zu einem Zopf zusammen geknotet und mit einer großen grün  
– lila Schleife verziert waren) brachte Sirius ganz aus dem Konzept, sodass  
er vergaß was er eigentlich sagen wollte und nur den Mund auf und zu  
klappte. Als die Klasse anfing zu kichern trat Remus ein Stückchen nach  
vorne, denn ihm allein fiel plötzlich auf wie unhöflich sie scheinen  
mussten und so rammte er beim nach – vorne - Drängeln James und Sirius  
leicht mit seinem Ellbogen damit sie ihre Münder zumachten. »Ähm, ...tut uns  
leid, dass wir zu spät kommen Professor, aber wir konnten den Raum nicht  
finden. Und dann war da so ne Treppe, die wollt nicht mehr aufhören und ne  
andere die nicht beim richtigen Gang anhalten wollte und dann haben wir uns  
schon wieder...« Diesmal war es Remus, der sich einen Rippenstoß einhandelte,  
denn er war beim Sprechen immer schneller geworden und schien gar nicht  
mehr aufhören zu wollen zu plappern. Er folgte James in eine der vorderen  
Sitzreihen und murmelte unter errötetem Kopf nur noch ein » 'Tschuldigung  
« Während dieser ganzen Zeit hatte die Lehrerin keinen Ton von sich  
gegeben sondern nur scheinbar interessiert ihren Erklärungen gelauscht.  
»Nicht so tragisch Jungs. Ist mir in meiner allerersten Schulstunde auch  
passiert, aber ich war viel später dran« Und sie ließ ein mädchenhaftes,  
süßliches Lachen hören, dass aber gar nicht zur Vorstellung einer  
Respektperson passen wollte. James Gesichtsausdruck, voller Verzückung über  
diese mädchenhafte Gestalt, konnte man entnehmen, dass er sie auch nicht  
als Respektperson sah, sondern eher als ein zu bunt geratenes Spielzeug.  
Tatsächlich sah er sie an wie eine kleine Schwester. »Mein Name ist  
übrigens Professor Farus und keine Angst, ihr habt noch nichts verpasst,  
ich war nämlich grad noch dabei abzuhaken wer da ist...« und sie beugte sich  
wieder über ihre Pergamentrolle »...mein erstes Jahr, müsst ihr wissen, also  
verzeiht falls...« doch die Pergamentrolle schien ihre ganze Konzentration zu  
verlangen. James allerdings war gerade dabei etwas zu sagen, was garantiert  
etwa so geklungen hätte, wie »Ach, ist doch nicht schlimm Professor, wir  
verstehen das.« und handelte sich nun einen erneuten Rippenstoß von Remus  
ein, der ihn mit einem Ausdruck vollkommenen Unverstehens ansah und  
offensichtlich nicht glauben konnte, dass jemand, der gerade über fünf  
Minuten zu spät zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde gekommen war, sich so daneben  
benehmen konnte. Worauf hin dieser ihn mit einem Blick größten Misswillens  
anschaute, ganz so als hätte seine Mutter ihn kurz davor erwischt wie er  
versuchte ein Plätzchen zu stibitzen. Aufgrund der stillen Konversation  
zwischen James und Remus konnten sich Peter und Sirius das Lachen kaum  
verkneifen und tauchten bald untern Tisch ab um sich abzukühlen.  
Prof. Farus brauchte noch knapp zehn weitere Minuten um die  
Anwesenheitsliste vollkommen durchzuackern, aber dann waren sie wenigstens  
alle versammelt und bereit endlich anzufangen. »Nun ja, eigentlich hatte  
ich mit etwas mehr Zeit gerechnet; was soll's...das kriegen wir schon hin.  
Also. Es ist natürlich immer schwer ein Einsteigerthema für diesen  
Unterricht zu finden, besonders da ihr noch nicht die nötigen Fertigkeiten  
besitzt um euch wirklich gegen die »dunklen Künste« zu verteidigen, aber  
wir wollen ja nicht, dass ihr hier nur rum sitzt, und deshalb habe ich mir  
gedacht, dass wir mit Schlangen anfangen. Schließlich sind sie ja bei den  
wirklich großen schwarzen Zaubern oft vertreten. Aber jetzt denkt bitte  
bloß nicht, dass ihr ein schwarzer Zauberer seid, nur weil ihr zum Beispiel  
Schlangen mögt, oder eine als Haustier mitgebracht habt. Jedenfalls...« Das  
alles kam in sehr rascher Reihenfolge und das einzige was sie verstehen  
konnten waren »nicht die nötigen Fertigkeiten«, »Schlangen« und James' »Ich  
liebe dieses Mädchen!«. Woraufhin Remus nur noch schwach den Kopf  
schüttelte. »Aber ich versteh nicht,« meinte Peter, eigentlich leise zu  
Remus sprechend »was haben Schlangen mit den dunklen Künsten zu tun?« Doch  
statt Remus antwortete Prof. Farus. »Aber das habe ich doch gerade erklärt,  
Dummerchen. Du solltest wirklich besser zuhören.« Peter lief bei dieser  
Zurechtweisung rötlich an und es half nicht, dass sich seine drei neuen  
Freunde den Bauch vor stummem Lachen halten mussten. Remus aber sagte ihm  
mit gezwungen ernstem Ton »Peter, wir verstehen's auch nicht« und er  
klopfte ihm kumpelhaft auf den Rücken. »Also, ich hab hier vorne in der  
Kiste mehrere, nicht giftige, Schlangen« Sirius, der offenbar von James  
angesteckt wurde machte einen unglaublich enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck bei  
der Erwähnung, dass die Schlangen ungiftig seien, und schien als würde ihm  
das alles von nun an nur noch halb so viel Spaß machen. »Was ich euch  
zeigen möchte ist, wie man der Schlange einen kleinen Schock verpasst, so  
dass sie von euch ablässt. Der Zauber den wir dazu anwenden werden ist  
nicht der normale Schock – Zauber, der noch zu schwer für euch wäre,  
sondern ein kleiner Kälte – Schocker, der aber eine ausreichende Wirkung  
hat. Außerdem ist es doch praktisch wenn eurem Angreifer so sehr die Zähne  
schlottern, dass er seinen Fluch nicht mehr aussprechen kann. Das nur  
nebenbei, zu praktischen Anwendung sozusagen.« Während die Klasse noch  
immer versuchte zu verfolgen was genau sie gesagt hatte, denn das Tempo war  
während ihrem kleinen Vortrag gestiegen und auch die Tonhöhe, in gewissem  
Maße jedenfalls. Sie führte den » Gelu – Zauber « vor, der abgesehen von  
seiner etwas schwierigen Drehung kein riesiges Problem darstellte. Dennoch  
stellte sich schon jetzt heraus, dass er für den Durchschnittsbegabten  
Schüler schwer genug war. Prof. Farus wollte sie alle erst einmal an einer  
Kerze üben lassen, und schon beim dritten Versuch schaffte es Sirius seine  
Kerzenflamme einzufrieren, was wirklich toll aussah. Doch schon nach  
einigen Sekunden schmolz das Eis und die Flamme brannte fröhlich weiter.  
Sirius schien es nicht sonderlich zu kümmern, dass er der Erste war, der  
den Zauber geschafft hatte aber er hatte dafür umso mehr Spaß bei seiner  
Schlange. Und da er es viel witziger fand diesen Spaß mit seinen Freunden  
zu teilen übten sie alle bald nur noch an der Schlange und stellten ihre  
Kerze auf den nächst besten Tisch. Prof. Farus hatte ihnen eine sehr große  
Schlange gegeben, und obwohl sie sicher nicht giftig war, fiel ihnen bald  
auf, dass Prof. Farus wohl nicht darauf geachtet hatte, ob die Schlangen  
nicht anderweitig gefährlich waren. Denn wie sich bald herausstellte, war  
Sirius' Schlange eine Würgeschlange, die James bald fest im Griff hatte.  
Während nun die eine Hälfte der Klasse damit beschäftigt war James durch  
Eisschocker aus der Gefahr zu befreien, kam es ihnen natürlich nicht in den  
Sinn, dass sich die Schlange durch die Kälte immer mehr verkrampfte und so  
auch automatisch James immer mehr die Luft abschürte. Letztendlich  
schaffte es Peter, er hatte wirklich nur helfen wollen, daneben zu treffen  
und statt der Schlange, James zu schocken, woraufhin die Schlange ihn aber  
los lies und durch ein offenes Fenster flüchtete. Peter war nach diesem  
Vorfall total fertig und entschuldigte sich nachher noch so oft bei James  
dafür, dass Sirius ihn irgendwann zusammen raunzte. Für James schien es  
allerdings das tollste Erlebnis seiner bisherigen Jugend gewesen zu sein,  
denn als sie danach an einer anderen Schlange weiterprobten, (Nachdem Prof.  
Farus das Eis geschmolzen und James mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes  
getrocknet hatte und nicht drum rum kam Peter für seinen Zauber zu loben,  
denn sie meinte es sei besonders schwer Warmblüter zu Kälteschocken, gab  
sie ihnen eine neue Schlange und eilte schnell wieder weg, denn es waren  
wohl mehr Würgeschlangen im Umlauf als gut für die Klasse waren...) versuchte  
James sich immer wieder in den Schussweg der Anderen zu schleichen um  
wieder getroffen zu werden. Sie wussten alle, dass das krank war, aber sie  
hatten dennoch alle ihren Spaß damit. Kurz vorm Klingeln, als sie sich  
sicher waren, dass Prof. Farus mit einem anderen Schüler und einer anderen  
Würgeschlange beschäftigt war, probierten sie noch ein paar »bekannte«  
Flüche an der Schlange aus und schafften es so sie in einen Pseudo-  
Riesengiftwurm mit langen grünen Zotteln und eingefrorenen lila Löckchen,  
die ihm aus den Nasenlöchern wuchsen, zu verwandeln. Dummerweise schafften  
sie es nicht mehr die Schlange vor dem Klingeln zurück zu verwandeln und  
hörten so nur noch einen erstickten Entsetzensschrei als sie als Letzte die  
Tür hinter sich schlossen und die Beine in die Hand nahmen. »Wo müssen wir  
hin?« fragte James während sie liefen und war sich sicher, dass er Remus  
der direkt hinter ihm lief, nervlich zusammenbrechen hörte. Sirius  
antwortete »Schnell, da lang! Die anderen sind da grad um die Ecke  
gebogen!« Und tatsächlich, nach einem kurzen Sprint hatten sie die  
restlichen Gryffindors eingeholt und folgten diesen nun zum » Geschichte –  
der – Zauberei – Klassenzimmer «, das glücklicherweise nicht weit entfernt  
war und sie sich den Weg so leichter merken konnten. Sie warteten gespannt  
auf ihre nächste Stunde und unterhielten sich über die vergangenen  
Geschehnisse und besonders James brachte seine Ideen gerne mit ein. »Wir  
müssen unbedingt noch mal die Treppe finden, oder versuchen irgendwie  
anders in die weißen Korridore zu kommen, das mit der Tür war einfach zu  
geil!« Sirius meinte dazu nur »Von mir aus können wir da gerne hin, aber du  
kannst vergessen, dass wir die Treppe hinter dem Teppich nehmen, nachher  
haben wir oben und unten ne Wand und kommen nicht mehr raus« nach James  
Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen war es genau diese Möglichkeit gewesen, die  
es so spannend für ihn gemacht hatte, aber musste sich eingestehen, dass  
sie dann wirklich n Problem hätten. »Aber vielleicht wären wir ja durch die  
Wand gekommen wenn wir was gemacht hätten...« »Was hast du denn vor zu tun,  
wenn du vor ner Wand stehst und nicht durchkommst. Lieb drum bitten, dass  
sie verschwindet? Dagegen Treten? Ne Tür drauf zeichnen?« Remus war selbst  
erstaunt wie viele Möglichkeiten ihm einfielen und er fand eine witziger  
als die andere. Doch Sirius schien aufzuhorchen. Er hatte sich gerade an  
etwas erinnert. »Meine Eltern haben sich letztens über Hogwarts  
unterhalten. Über die guten alten Zeiten....Jedenfalls hab ich zufällig  
mitgehört« James schnaubte und Sirius fuhr mit leichtem Grinsen fort »wie  
sie sich über Wände und Türen unterhalten haben die nur den Weg dahinter  
preisgaben wenn man sie drum bittete oder wenn grad, was weiß ich, Dienstag  
12.09 war, oder sich nur verschlossen, wenn du z.B. zu spät zum Unterricht  
dran warst« James Gesicht hellte sich auf »Hammer! Das müssen wir  
ausprobieren, dass ist euch doch klar?« und er sah sie alle der Reihe nach  
eindringlich an. Für Peter hörte sich das alles toll an, und er verdrängte  
die Stimme seiner Mutter, die ihm sagte, dass er aufpassen und sich nicht  
in Schwierigkeiten bringen sollte, er war stolz drei so mutige Freunde zu  
haben und wollte unbedingt so sein wie sie. Remus dagegen schaute schon auf  
seinem Stundenplan nach wann sie sich denn am günstigsten auf die Suche  
nach dieser Treppe machen sollten. »Ich würde sagen wir machen uns gleich  
nach dem Mittagessen auf den Weg, dann haben wir nach Verwandlung noch Zeit  
für unsre Hausaufgaben.« James sah man sehr gut an, dass er die  
Hausaufgaben ohne Probleme in den Wind schießen würde, aber sah dann ein,  
egal wie stark er versuchte sich gegen diese Vorstellung zu wehren, dass  
Hogwarts kein riesiger Spielplatz war, jedenfalls nicht nur, und dass er  
auch lernen sollte; sah dann aber auch, dass das lernen sicher auch Spaß  
machen würde. Das brachte ihn wieder auf eine Idee. Er nahm seinen  
Zauberstab raus, ignorierte das »Den brauchen wir garantiert nicht« von  
Sirius, zielte auf den Boden direkt vor der Tür und vollführte einen  
perfekten Gelu-Zauber auf dem Holzboden. Wie nach einem schweren Arbeitstag  
steckte er sich den Zauberstab zurück in den Gürtel und lehnte sich zurück.  
»Unheil angerichtet«  
Plötzlich kam jemand durch die Tür, doch anders als erwartet. Ohne die Tür  
zu öffnen schwebte ein Geist ins Klassenzimmer über den eisglatten Boden  
hinweg und blieb dann ca. einen halben Meter über dem Boden direkt vor der  
Klasse in der Luft hängen. Er starrte die vier Freunde an wie Erscheinungen  
und die starrten nicht minder geschockt zurück. Dann begann Peter zu  
lachen, erst leise dann immer lauter und bald mussten auch Remus und Sirius  
lachen weil diese Situation einfach zu unglaublich war. James wirkte leicht  
säuerlich als Sirius ihm ins Gesicht lachte während es gleichzeitig schien  
als versuchte er sich zurückzuhalten, es ihm aber nicht gelang und er sich  
an seiner Schulter festhielt um nicht vom Stuhl zu fallen. Doch dann  
blickte James in das durchscheinende Gesicht von Prof. Binns, der schien  
als hätte er noch nie zuvor ein Klassenzimmer oder Schüler, die in ihm drin  
saßen gesehen und musste letztendlich auch anfangen zu lachen. Mit der zeit  
stimmte die ganze Klasse mit ein und das Nichtstun des Geistes machte es  
nur noch schlimmer. Aber bald weinten sie alle und die Bäuche taten ihnen  
vor Lachen dermaßen weh, dass sie versuchten aufzuhören. Als also das  
Lachen und das Kichern abebbten räusperte sich Prof. Binns und begann, ohne  
sich vorzustellen, mit dem Unterricht. Er hatte eine so eintönige und  
einlallende Stimme, dass bald die ganze Klasse verstummt war und sich sehr  
schläfrig fühlte. Von der ersten Stunde bekamen sie sowieso schon kaum was  
mit, da sie alle noch ihren witzigen Gedanken nachhingen, aber von der  
zweiten Stunde bekamen sie noch weniger mit, denn da waren sie alle in eine  
Art Halbschlaf versunken. Am Anfang hatten sie noch versucht mit zu  
schreiben. Aber nach und nach verfielen sie alle der Eintönigkeit des  
Unterrichts und hielten sich nur wenige tapfer aufrecht und machten einige  
Notizen. Um den Unterricht aber doch ein wenig aufregender zu machen erfand  
Remus ein Spiel. Ihm fiel nämlich auf, dass man in dem Geleiere von Prof.  
Binns Dinge entdecken konnte, die eigentlich nicht da waren, wohl aufgrund  
der Tatsache, dass er keine Atempausen zu machen brauchte und so  
verbrachten sie einige Zeit damit erfundene Geschichten aufzuschreiben, die  
sie in dem gleichmäßigen Wortschwall zu hören geglaubt hatten. Sirius  
zufolge hatte Prof. Binns von einem Zauberer geredet, Tobias mit Namen, der  
fliegen konnte und versucht hatte zum Mond zu fliegen, dem dann aber  
aufgefallen war, dass es dort oben viel zu kalt war und der deshalb wieder  
nach Hause geflogen war um sich Ohrschützer zu holen. Peter hätte schwören  
können, Binns hätte von einem Troll geredet, der so klein und schmächtig  
war, dass alle geglaubt hatten er sei ein Kobold und der dann aus  
Frustration alle Leute die ihm das gesagt hatten umgebracht hatte und zwar  
auf die Troll-Art. Sie schrieben diese Geschichten auf und tauschten sie  
dann während der Stunden aus um wenigstens etwas Ordentliches zu lesen zu  
haben, dass sie vorm einschlafen bewahrte. Die vier Freunde gewöhnten es  
sich auch an unter dem Tisch kleine Zauber zu üben sodass sie sich schnell  
zu den führenden Könnern der ersten Klasse entwickelten und viel gelobt  
wurden. Peters Selbstbewusstsein tat das sehr gut und Remus schmeichelte es  
nicht weniger so gut beim Zaubern zu sein, aber James und Sirius, viel zu  
selbstbewusst um das Lob zu brauchen, hatten dennoch viel Spaß.  
James und Sirius waren schon am gleichen Nachmittag wieder wie besessen  
darauf die Abenteuerserie fortzusetzen, aber da ihr letztes erst einige  
Stunden vergangen war teilten Remus und Peter dieses Bedürfnis nicht  
wirklich. Außerdem hatten sie von Prof. McGonnagal schon Hausaufgaben  
gekriegt allerdings schien nur Remus begeistert genug sie zu machen. So kam  
es, dass James und Sirius an diesem Nachmittag alleine aus dem Portraitloch  
kletterten und damit begannen die Gänge zu durchforsten, auf der Suche nach  
außergewöhnlichen „Erscheinungen". Nachmittags waren immer viele Schüler in  
den Korridoren unterwegs; brenzlig wurde es daher nur wenn sie einem der  
Lehrer begegneten. Auch trafen sie den Hausmeister Malson, dem schreckliche  
Dinge nachgesagt wurden. Beim Mittagessen hatten sie gehört, dass Malson  
eine private Folterkammer neben seinem Büro hatte, wo er „besonders harte  
Fälle" manchmal Tagelang einsperrte und sie zwang Blaukröten Augen  
auszunehmen. Man munkelte, dass er die Augen für einen Willens-Brech Zauber  
benutzte, den er den Schülern nach der Strafarbeit einflösste, damit sie  
nicht wieder rückfällig wurden. Kurz danach hatten sie sich jemanden  
darüber beschweren hören, dass Hogwarts immer nur totale Spinner als  
Hausmeister beschäftigte, die nicht immer ganz ungefährlich waren. Doch  
abgesehen von einem etwas irren Blick schien nichts allzu gefährliches vom  
Hausmeister auszugehen und so log Sirius, dass sie die Toiletten suchten.  
Malson wies ihnen den Weg und legte so ihre neue Richtung fest. An den  
Toiletten angekommen, gingen sie gemütlich an ihnen vorbei. Am Ende des  
Korridors fanden sie einen dunkelroten Wandvorhang der, wenn man ihn genau  
betrachtete mit schwarzem Faden bestickt war, der eine Art Treppen-  
Irrgarten auf dem roten Untergrund bildete. Als James und Sirius den  
Vorhang absuchten, sahen sie auch eine kleine schwarze Figur, die in dem  
Irrgarten herumlief. James machte sich einen Spaß daraus die Figur zum  
Ausgang zu schubsen, aber sie war entweder sehr dumm oder sehr trotzig,  
denn sie wollte partout nicht in die Richtung laufen, die James für sie  
bestimmt hatte. Währenddessen schaute sich Sirius im Korridor um. Dann  
blickte er auf den Vorhang und zog James grinsend am Ärmel. »Hier waren wir  
schon mal, James« James schaute ihn mit einem Blick tiefer Ungläubigkeit  
an. »James, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dein Erinnerungsvermögen. Na  
ja, vielleicht wirst du auch nur langsam alt« ärgerte ihn Sirius. »Dahinter  
liegen die Treppen, die zu den weißen Korridoren führen« sagte Sirius  
genießerisch. Jetzt entfernte sich James vom Vorhang und sah sich genauer  
um. Mit überzeugtem Ton und einem breiten Grinsen sagte er »Stimmt. Lass  
uns hochgehen!« »Damit wir nachher so enden wie das kleine schwarze  
Männchen da?!« sagte Sirius in einem Ton der deutlich zeigte, dass er James  
für verrückt hielt. Aber James schien die Aussicht sich in einem  
Treppenhaus zu verirren nicht so abzuschrecken wie ihn und daher fügte er  
schnell hinzu »Außerdem kennen wir den Gang ja schon und ich dachte wir  
wollten was neues suchen. So groß wie diese Schule ist sollte man sich  
nicht mit Dingen aufhalten die man schon kennt« »Hast Recht. Und wir wissen  
jetzt auch genau wo die Treppe ist« Und nach James wieder guter Laune zu  
schließen würde er die Treppe hinter dem Vorhang noch öfters besuchen;  
trotz der Möglichkeit als kleines Männchen auf einem Wandteppich zu enden.  
Doch dieser Moment war noch lange genug entfernt. So marschierten sie mit  
weitaus freudigerer Laune weiter, denn wo ein versteckter gang war, konnte  
der nächste nicht weit sein. Sie befanden sich nun im vierten Korridor und  
es war schon eine Stunde her seit sie den Treppenvorhang wieder gefunden  
hatten. Lustlos und offensichtlich gelangweilt stupste Sirius die  
Holzgetäfelten Wände beim Vorbeigehen immer wieder mit seinem Zauberstab  
an. Er überlegte gerade ob sie nicht wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum  
zurückgehen sollten als etwas knarrte. In der festen Überzeugung es sei der  
Boden, lief er ohne stehen zubleiben weiter, als ihm plötzlich am Ende des  
Ganges einfiel, dass alle Böden in Hogwarts aus Stein bestanden. Seinen  
Kopf darüber schüttelnd wie lange er gebraucht hatte ging er wieder zurück.  
Zu der Stelle wo er glaubte das Geräusch einer knarrenden Tür gehört zu  
haben. Dort betrachtete er die Wände sehr genau; eine der Täfelungen schien  
weiter eingerückt zu sein als die übrigen. »Hey, James! Komm mal schnell!«  
James, der den Korridor gedankenverloren weitermarschiert war drehte sich  
verblüfft um und ging mit etwas schnelleren Schritten zu Sirius zurück. In  
einiger Entfernung konnte man Stimmen vernehmen. »Schau mal, die Täfelung  
hier. Die ist weiter drin als die anderen. Muss passiert sein als ich sie  
angestupst hab« »'Ne Geheimtür« flüsterte James mit glänzenden Augen.  
Sirius stupste mit erwartungsfreudigem Blick noch Mal mit seinem Zauberstab  
gegen die Täfelung. Aber nichts geschah. Sirius stupste noch einmal, aber  
die Wand wollte sich nicht weiter öffnen. »Vielleicht muss man sie an einem  
bestimmten Punkt anstupsen?« meinte James. Sirius sagte nichts dazu, denn  
auf den ersten Blick schien die Täfelung makellos. Also begannen James und  
Sirius sie abzutasten. Alles was sie vorfanden war jedoch perfektes Holz.  
Die Stimmen die man in einiger Entfernung hören konnte wurden immer lauter.  
Als James seinen Blick noch einmal über die Täfelungen schweifen ließ,  
blieb sein Blick an der nächst rechten Täfelung hängen; deren Holz hatte  
einen ganz kleinen Fehler; als wenn dort einmal ein Ast gewesen wäre. Die  
Stimmen kamen immer näher und James wusste, dass es nicht gut für sie wäre,  
wenn man sie hier erwischte; beim offensichtlichen versuch die Wände zu  
verhexen. Aber einen letzten Versuch konnte es nicht schaden also  
platzierte James die Spitze seines Zauberstabes direkt auf dem dunklen  
Punkt. Wieder hörte man ein Knarren und bevor Sirius, der die Täfelung  
weiter untersucht hatte sich versah, strich seine Hand nur noch über Luft.  
Die Täfelung hatte sich nach innen geöffnet und einen breiten Treppengang  
freigelegt der sehr weit in die Tiefe zu führen schien. Sirius fasste sich  
schneller als James, denn sie hörten nun genau worüber die Stimmen redeten  
und er fürchtete sie würden erwischt werden. So zerrte Sirius James in den  
Gang hinein und kaum hatten sie beide die Schwelle überschritten als sich  
die Täfelung wieder schloss. Es war stockdunkel und sie sahen nichts, aber  
sie warteten erst einmal bis die Leute vorbei gegangen waren. Als die  
Stimmen wieder verstummt waren fragte Sirius »Sollen wir gehen?«  
Normalerweise wäre er ohne zu fragen losgegangen, doch das hier war anders.  
Hätten die Treppen nach oben geführt, wären sie sicher gewesen, dass der  
Gang sie nur zu einem anderen Ort des Schlosses brachte, aber dieser Gang  
konnte überall hin führen. Doch die Neugier war stärker und mit Kribbeln im  
Bauch gingen sie die Steintreppen hinunter, die leuchtenden  
Zauberstabspitzen voraus. Sie unterhielten sich kaum, doch James erzählte  
Sirius von dem Makel an der rechten Täfelung. Die Treppen gingen tief  
hinunter. Sie waren wie die Wände des Tunnels aus groben Steinen gefertigt.  
Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten endeten die Treppen in einem breiten,  
hochgewölbten Tunnel, der mehr einem Saal ähnelte. Das Licht ihrer  
Zauberstäbe konnte nicht einmal mehr in alle Ecken dringen. Einige Momente  
lang staunten sie über diesen riesigen Raum. »Was für ne  
Platzverschwendung« bemerkte James. »Könnte man sich glatt nett einrichten  
hier« meinte Sirius nur dazu. Aber schon machten sich die beiden wieder auf  
den Weg, scharf darauf, mehr zu sehen. Nach fünf Minuten erreichten sie das  
Ende des Gewölbes. Dort schien es als führte eine weitere, jedoch viel  
kleinere und schmalere Treppe als die letzte wieder nach oben. Sirius  
schaute auf die Uhr und seufzte. Es war schon nach sieben; selbst wenn sie  
jetzt zurückgehen sollten, würden sie es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr  
rechtzeitig schaffen. Natürlich war das alles viel zu aufregend um sich mit  
dem verpassten Mittagessen aufzuhalten, aber er hoffte doch, dass sie  
pünktlich wieder zurück sein würden, denn sie durften sich als Erstklässler  
nur bis acht Uhr in den Gängen aufhalten. Dann verwarf er diese Idee als  
hoffnungslos, denn wenn dieser Gang, wie er glaubte, aus der Schule  
herausführte, würden sie nie im Leben bis acht Uhr wieder da sein. Nach  
mehreren Minuten ebbten die Treppen ab und die zwei Freunde fanden sich in  
einem schmalen Tunnel wieder, der nur noch leicht anstieg. In den folgenden  
fünfzehn Minuten in denen sie den Tunnel entlang marschierten, bot sich für  
Sirius eine gute Gelegenheit seine Gedanken mal wieder schweifen zu lassen.  
Dummerweise setzten sie sich an gerade dem Thema fest, dass er in den  
letzten Tagen krampfhaft aus seinem Kopf vertilgt hatte. Seine Eltern, um  
genau zu sein kein Mitglied seiner Familie hatte bis jetzt irgendeine Form  
einer Benachrichtigung an ihn geschickt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie  
sich freuen würden, doch noch nicht mal eine Karte zu schicken, mit der  
Anerkennung, dass er überhaupt angenommen wurde. Schließlich waren sie ihn  
jetzt los. Und er sie. Er wusste nicht genau wie sich alle verhalten würden  
wenn er zurückkommen würde, doch schlimmer als sonst konnte es nicht  
werden. Jetzt hatte er wenigstens etwas auf das er sich freuen konnte.  
Nämlich wieder zur Schule zu gehen. Doch seine Innereien wanden sich  
wieder. Als sie sich in der Pause unterhalten hatten, hatte besonders James  
seine Abneigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht versteckt. Sirius fürchtete  
seine neu gewonnenen Freunde, wieder einmal, durch seine Familie zu  
verlieren. Was wohl die Slytherins so redeten. Nichts Gutes, das war klar.  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Geheimtür zu den Kerkergewölben des  
Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraumes. Severus trat ein und ging zielstrebig zu  
seinem Schlafraum. Am Kamin war im dämmrigen Licht eine mittelgroße Gruppe  
zu erkennen; sie schien um einen Jungen mit weißblondem Haar versammelt  
sein. Severus konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Als er an der  
Gruppe vorbeiging hörte er wie jemand seinen Namen rief und drehte sich um.  
Lucius winkte ihn zu sich rüber. »Wir reden gerade über Sirius Black« »Ah«  
antwortete Severus nur, einen verächtlichen Tonfall vorheuchelnd. »Der«  
»Ja, der« sagte Lucius mit seiner aalglatten Stimme und grinste Severus zu.  
Severus versuchte krampfhaft seine Gedanken nicht an die Oberfläche  
sprudeln zu lassen; dass er nämlich oft gehofft hatte er hätte mit Sirius  
tauschen können. Sie stammten aus ähnlichen Familien, doch Black hatte den  
Sprung geschafft, er nicht. Es war besser so. Severus würde sich diesen  
Gedanken so lange aufzwängen bis er ihn glaubte. Jetzt konnte er sowieso  
nichts mehr ändern, also sollte er seine Zeit nicht mit sinnlosem Grübeln  
verschwenden. Das alles blitzte in einer zehntel Sekunde durch Severus'  
Kopf, sodass er problemlos an die Unterhaltung anknüpfen konnte. »Der hat  
ein Problem« Die Slytherins brachen in hässliches Gelächter aus und unter  
der Leitung von Lucius und einigen anderen Fünftklässlern dachten sie sich  
aus, wie sie Sirius seine „Probleme"am Besten spüren lassen könnten und  
besprachen was wohl Blacks Eltern mit ihrem Sohn tun würden sollte er wagen  
nach Hause zu kommen. Nach einiger Zeit genoss selbst Severus die  
Verwünschungen, denn sie boten ein lange gesuchtes Ventil für seine  
Verbitterung.  
Der Tunnel wollte einfach nicht enden, doch als sie dann am Ende standen  
wollten sie es nicht glauben: Eine Sackgasse. »Na toll!« stöhnte James  
»Nach der Schinderei!« Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief  
ein. Gleichzeitig blieb sein Blick an etwas hängen, dass an der Wand, aber  
ein ziemliches Stück über ihnen angebracht zu sein schien. »Eine Leiter! Da  
oben!« Sirius folgte James' ausgestrecktem Arm und sah sie auch. »Welcher  
Idiot macht denn so was?« fluchte James wütend und trat gegen die Wand.  
»Eine Leiter dahin hängen wo sie keinem was bringt« und er warf der Leiter  
böse Blicke zu. Sirius, anstatt rumzufluchen wollte sich direkt an die  
Wand, genau unter die Leiter stellen als er plötzlich, mit dem Kopf voran,  
an etwas Hartes knallte. Während er Sterne sah hörte er James hinter sich  
rufen. »Krass!« Und als die Sterne weg waren sah Sirius was so „krass" war.  
Er war gegen die Leiter geknallt. »Die wird wohl erst bei Berührung voll  
sichtbar« sagte James, in klugscheißerischem Ton, wie Sirius fand. »Das  
wird wohl ne Beule geben« meinte Sirius nur als er sich die schmerzende  
Stelle an seiner Stirn rieb. »Nach dir« Er wollte James den Vortritt  
lassen, falls die Leiter auch mit einem Hindernis endete. So kraxelten sie  
die Stahl-Leiter empor, doch diesmal mussten sie schon nach zwei Minuten  
wieder halt machen und plötzlich war James, der vor Sirius geklettert war,  
nicht mehr da. Als Sirius nach oben blickte sah er, dass die Leiter unter  
der steinernen Decke direkt über ihm aufhörte.  
» Hey James! « rief Sirius und Furcht packte ihn. » Bin hier « hörte er die  
Stimme seines Freundes als dieser seinen Kopf, wie es schien, aus der Wand  
hinausstreckte und zu ihm runter sah. » Hier ist ne Nische. Komm hoch! «  
Sirius brauchte nur ein Stückchen weiter zu klettern um zu sehen was James  
meinte. Von der Leiter aus konnte er auf eine kleine Plattform klettern.  
Diese war nach allen Seiten durch Steinwände und eine steinerne Decke  
begrenzt und so niedrig, dass man selbst kniend mit dem Kopf an die Decke  
stieß. Doch in diese war, direkt über James, etwas eingelassen, dass einem  
Gullydeckel sehr ähnlich sah. James sah Sirius mit einer Art manischen  
Glimmern in seinen Augen an, Sirius grinste zurück. Es war beruhigend zu  
wissen, dass es einen Ausgang gab, der sich nicht von selbst versiegeln  
würde. James hob den Gullydeckel hoch und richtete sich auf. Sirius dachte  
sich, dass James, falls er von einem Außenstehenden gesehen werden würde,  
auf diesen sicher sehr seltsam wirken würde, da er ja schließlich  
geradewegs aus der Kanalisation kommen müsste. Er hörte das schwere Metall  
auf den Boden über ihm fallen, er war nicht aus Stein, noch aus Holz, dann  
sah er James verschwinden. Als er sich selbst hochzog sah er, dass es schon  
dämmerig war und sie am Rande eines Tannenwäldchens standen. Zehn Meter  
entfernt lag ein breiter Weg. Als sie auf diesen zugingen sahen sie ein  
hölzernes Schild auf dem stand: HOGSMEADE. 


End file.
